Sunshine During A Storm
by nevertrustamime
Summary: High School has always been about status and power couples. Santana and Emily are McKinley's "IT" couple. They rule the school & no one dares to challenge them...except Brittany Pierce, McKinley's resident badass. She plans to get Santana and finally let someone in. Will Santana be Brittany's Sunshine in the storm of Brittany's life? Or will the storm consume Brittany?
1. Chapter 1

**Remaking my first ever fanfiction story. I haven't written anything in three years, so I'm a bit rusty. Hopefully this is better than the original.**

**Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. I do own some cool glee stickers from season 1 though**

* * *

If you were to ask people to describe me, Brittany S. Pierce, they'd most likely say I'm a slutty dyke with anger issues. If you were to ask them to say that to my face, they'll probably piss or shit their pants, or both at the same time. McKinley High School is filled with kids who only care about themselves and their status. This school is like a Lima, Ohio version of a teenage tv show drama. _I never understood eveyone's fascination with upholding their status. _I never wanted to be associated with any clique but once you get suspended for spray painted the locker rooms, bleaching the football players jerseys before a big game and smoking a little pot before class, people start to label you. _Lima Losers_ they called us and by _they_, I meant the higher class of this high school _hierarchy._ **_The Popular Kids. _**That _clique_ consisted of Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman (everyone just calls him Puck), Sam Evans (his lips could swallow you whole. They are abnormally big.), Emily Fields (aka my arch nemesis since sophomore year), and the only thing that keeps me from dropping out of school, _Santana Lopez. _I would be with her if she wasn't dating that swim freak, **Emily Fields. **But that's not going to last anymore then it has. It's our last year in this god forsaken school and some changes are going to happen...**now**.

School started three weeks ago but I was in a juvenile detention center for aggravated assault. _It wasn't my fault, entirely. The guy kept honking his horn at me in a traffic jam, so I kindly got out my car and smashed his window and broke his nose against his steering wheel. He was kinda asking for it. _But anyways, I got to school went straight to lunch. _It was already 11:45 anyways. _I walked through the cafeteria doors and the loud cafeteria got quiet._ Way to make an entrance, Pierce. _I made my way towards my group of friends.

"Is that Brittany S. Pierce? In the flesh?" my best friend Blaine said sarcastically. I flicked him off before giving him a hug.

"Nice knowing being locked up for most of the summer didn't let you lose your sense of style," He said examining my outfit choice. It was a simple black cardigan over a long sleeve white button up with my favorite black joggers and my all white roshes.

"Well, what can I say? I have too look good to get with Santana," I said doing a spin. Blaine groaned and walked back over to the lunch table. I walked over and sat down. I looked at everyone there. Quinn had a bob cut, Lauren looked the same, Jake was pretty much the same looking (I bet Puck is really pissed to see his young brother hang out with my friends) and Finn looked taller. Everything seemed the same. Quinn just smiled at me.

"Next time tell us when you're going to go ape shit in someone, so we could atleast have it on video," Quinn said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Lucy. I promise," I said as she gave me a hug.

"Santana, 10 o'clock," Jake said rushing towards me and Quinn. All of us turned our heads to see Santana walk into the cafeteria with her friend Kurt. They were laughing about something. Santana was wearing her cheerios uniform and I could feel my eyes watering up from seeing her in that uniform. _Who ever made these uniforms have a special place in heaven for them. _I got up from my seat and walked over to wear Santana had sat down. Kurt had gone to get their lunch. I walked up to Santana and sat down. She looked up and looked shocked as she saw me.

"Miss me?" was the first thing i said to her. The shocked expression was now replaced with an annoyed one.

"No. Emily is going to be here soon, so leave," She said.

"Santana, why you gotta be like that?" I said smiling, "Just make this easier for the both of us and dump Nemo and get with me." She laughed.

"What can you offer me that Emily can't? You are a Lima Loser. I don't date losers," She said. _Wow, that hurt my ego._

_"_Babe listen, trying to hurt my feelings is not going to work. I can offer you a lot more than Fields can," I said scooting closer to her. I gently placed my hand in her knee. I leaned over and started to whisper in her ear.

"Just imagine me and you, a hot tub, some candles," I husked, my hand moving higher up her leg. "Your legs over my shoulders. Me kissing your inner thighs.." I trailed off when I heard her moan.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" someone yelled. Santana jumped away from me and i just sat there, mad. _I was so close._ I turned to see Emily Fields in all her glory, standing there, angry as hell.

"Hey, guppy," I said smiling. She pushed out off the seat onto the floor. I propped my self up with my elbows.

"Why all the hostility?" I asked smirking. She clenched her fist.

"Stay away from my girlfriend or else," She seethed.

"Oh no, what is the great Emily Fields gonna do to me?" I said in a southern belle voice, "Swim me to death?" I deadpanned. _I know for a fact she won't fight me._

_"_No but I have problem drowning you, so watch it **_Pierce_**," She warned, "I heard about what happened to your mom. Your dad must have one hell of a right hook." She said laughing. Kurt started laughing too. Santana just looked between me and her girlfriend. I felt my face heat up. Before I knew it, I lunged toward Emily. She screamed and hid behind Santana. _Fuck, she knows I wouldn't hurt Santana, not even as much as push her out the way. _Someone was holding me back from running around Santana and beating Emily to a bloody pulp.

"Brittany, calm the hell down," Blaine said into my ear, struggling to hold me back.

"I will be calm after I kick Fields in her fucking face," I said angrily, thrashing in Blaine's arms.

"I can't have you go back to jail. Especially for murder." Blaine chuckled. Hearing him laugh calmed me a bit, but not to much. I thrashed around a bit more before Finn helped Blaine hold me back. I stopped thrashing completely and they let me go. I ran a hand through my hair.

"You okay?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Yeah," I said glaring at Emily, "You're so lucky Blaine and Finn like you enough to hold me back." I fixed my shirt and walked away from them. Quinn looked at me, kinda scared. _I don't think she has ever seen me get that angry before_. I just shot her wink before leaving the cafeteria. I needed to get away from everyone. I walked straight towards the auditorium and sat in the farthest seat away from everything. I put my head in my hands. I heard the auditorium doors open.

"I heard from a little birdie that you were back," a familiar voice said. I groaned. _I just want to be alone_. I looked up to see Mike Chang standing next to me.

"You okay?" He asked sitting down.

"I'm fine," I answered automatically. He slung his arm around my shoulder.

"What did Emily say to get you all crazy back there?" He asked.

"You're just full of questions today. She talked about my mom," I told him.

"You scared Emily half to death, I'm pretty sure she was a few seconds away from pissing herself," He laughed, "Quinn was pretty scared too."

"I scared myself. I'm sure if Blaine and Finn weren't there. I probably would've hit her and I don't think I would've been able to stop," I said.

"Brittany, you are nothing like your dad," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I was locked up for aggravated assault for most of the summer. I'm just like him, no wonder Santana doesn't want to date me because she's probably afraid that I'm going to abuse her physically," I said getting up and taking out my schedule, "I gotta get to class." I left Mike and walked to my 5th period.I walked into Ms. Henderson's AP US History room 15 minutes late.

"Ms. Pierce, how nice of you to grave us with your presence," She said sarcastically, "We have assigned seats in this class. Take your seat next to Ms. Lopez." I turned to see Santana looking at Ms. Henderson incredulously.

"Ms. H, have I told you, I love you?" I said smirking. She just rolled her eyes.

"Just sit down," She said turning back to the board. I walked over to my seat and sat down. I looked over at Santana. She was jotting down notes.

"I'm sorry," I said to her, "For what happened in the Cafeteria. I didn't mean to try to attack your girlfriend." She just shrugged.

"You had every right to get mad," She said not taking her eyes off her paper, "She disrespected you and your family. If I were in your shoes I would've punched her." I smiled.

"Does that mean I have chance with you?" I said smirking.

"Hell no. I love Emily with every fiber of my being," She chuckled.

"I didn't think it was possible to crush my ego two times in less than an hour," I said feigning hurt.

She just rolled her eyes.

"Just stop hitting on me and trying to feel me up and we won't have problems this year," She said.

"Why won't you give me a chance?" I asked.

"No. Just stop, a girl like me would never date someone like... you," She said. I felt my body heat up and I clenched my fist. I tried calming myself down. Santana looked over at me cautiously.

"I didn't mean it like that," She said. I just stayed quiet because I knew if I said anything I would fuck up my chances with her even more.

"Pierce..." She said.

"It's whatever," I said opening my notebook. I spent the majority of the class sketching random things that are in the room. Water bottles, notebooks, and posters on the wall. Things that will keep me busy and prevent me from looking in Santana's direction. I stopped sketching a few minutes before it was time to leave this class.

"Pierce, I'm sorry if i hurt your feelings earlier," Santana apologized. I laughed it off.

"Hurt my feelings? That would be possible if i had some," I said chuckling. She just rolled her eyes.

"I know for a fact you're not heartless," She said. I just shrugged

"Do you have evidence of that?" I challenged.

"You gave me a charm bracelet in 7th grade on Valentine's day and every Valentine's day after that you left a charm and a bouquet of lillies in my locker." She said smirking. I froze.

"How did you find out?" I asked her.

"JBI told me. I had him watch my locker last year," She said nonchalantly. The bell rang and I stayed frozen in my seat as everyone filed out the classroom

* * *

**AN: How was that? Good? Bad? Complete and utter crap? Leave me a review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a simple chapter. You get to see more into Brittany's life and you get to understand a little bit of why Brittany's like the way she is.**

**I love this chapter.**

**Read and Review. **

* * *

I walked out to the bleachers and sat on the couch behind it. Puck and I used to smoke weed. The downside of being out here now is that 1.) I'm on probation, which means I can't smoke weed, and 2.) Puck actually goes to class now. I laid back and chilled for at least 2, maybe 3 hours, enjoying the silence. I got bored quickly and pulled out my phone. I considered calling Quinn and telling her to come out here with me but she likes school. I scrolled through my contacts stopping on Santana's name. I smirked and called her. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"_Hello?" _She answered. _Oh yeah, I obtained her phone numbered illegally._

"Hey, Santana," I husked. I could tell she rolled her eyes when she recognized my voice.

_"Ugh, Why are you calling me? How did you get my number any ways?"_ She asked.

"JBI. But that doesn't matter now. What class are you in right now?" I asked.

_"Um, AP Chemistry. I shouldn't even be talking to you. Emily is right in front of me,"_ She said.

"We're playing a dangerous game right now then. Is this when we try to get away with phone sex? Or is that after I take you out on a date?" I asked.

_"Okay, I'm going to hang up now. Bye," _She said before hanging up. I rolled my eyes and heard the bell ring. I grunted. _I guess I'll go to class then. _I got up and walked back to the building. _Intro to Dance with Mr. Donovan. This is going to be an easy ass_ class. I walked into the dance studio and instantly saw Mike.

"Why are you taking Intro to Dance?" I asked bumping his shoulder. He laughed.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Since not a lot of kids are good enough of dancers to be put in more advanced classes, Figgin cut them," He explained.

"Damn, that sucks," I said.

"You gonna change out of those close?" He asked. I shrugged.

"There joggers, I can do a full split in them," I said dropping down into a split.

"Yeah and the shirt?" He questioned. I took it off and revealed a black tank top.

"Always ready to dance," He chuckled. I smiled and started to stretch. The class started to trickle in and I surveyed who's in the class. _It's a small class. _There was Mike (obviously), Quinn, Finn, Kurt, four baby cheerios, Rachel, and Santana and her girlfriend. I rolled my eyes when i saw Emily walk in the room. Mr. Donovan was the last person to walk into the room.

"We have dance royalty in the class today. Mike Chang and the wonderful and Brittany S. Pierce," He boasted. Mike chuckled and I just rolled my eyes.

"I understand how to Mike is dance royalty but **_Pierce_**?" Kurt exclaimed. Mr. Donovan rolled his eyes. _He's the only teacher I like because he knew me before I became this "bad ass" persona, when I used to dance like_ 24/7.

"I was glad to see you on my roster. You and Mr. Chang are going to be my assistance for this class," He said. Mike and I stayed in the back of the classroom.

"Assistance don't stand in the back of the class," Mr. Donovan said. Mike and me shuffled to the front of the class.

"I don't believe that Pierce can dance," Emily said. I clenched my jaw and rolled my eyes. I looked over to Mr. Donovan.

"I guess you have to prove to them that you are the dance prodigy that always talk about at the dance academy in Columbus," He said throwing me his iPod. I walked up to Emily and handed her the iPod. She stepped back a little when I walked up to her.

"Pick any song in here and I can dance to it," I said. She huffed an d started scrolling through the music.

"Okay, when someone is going to perform, I like it when the other kids sit against the wall and observe," Mr. Donovan said. Everyone moved to the walls and sat down. I stood awkward in the middle of the room, waiting for the music. Emily placed the iPod on the dock and pressed play. _I know this song. Rocket by Travis Garland. _I chuckled._ Fuck it, I'm gonna freestyle. _I let the music flow through me before I started dancing.

**_Won't you sit that ass on me_**  
**_Show me how you feel_**  
**_Won't you take that off_**  
**_While I watch ya_**  
**_That's mass appeal_**  
**_I won't take my eyes_**

This was a really contemporary with a mixture of hip hop feel to it. I closed my eyes during the majority of the dance. I don't even remember half of the things that I did. I know there was a lot of popping and footwork and before i knew it the music was being turned off. The room was quiet and i was breathing hard. I was in my own little world for a minute or so. Mike and Rachel were the first to start clapping. Everyone else except Emily joined in. I smiled and bowed before walking over to Mike. Mr. Donovan walked over to where I was just standing.

"Now that we know that Ms. Pierce is an excellent dancer, we can get on with the lesson. Learning hip hop choreography," He said putting on some music. Mike squeezed my shoulder.

"You were amazing," He said. I smiled. Rachel walked over to me with a huge smile on her face.

"You should join Glee club. We could use another skilled dancer like yourself to help choreograph the group numbers," Rachel said. I looked at her wildly.

"Um, glee club? Isn't that where you sing and dance?" I asked. She shook her head fast.

"Don't you guys get slushied all the time?" I asked.

"Mike is in it and he doesn't get slushied. Nor does Finn, Santana, Emily, and Quinn," She said. _Quinn is in Glee Club?_

"I'll think about it," I said. Rachel walked back to the standing next Finn. They were going over some simple hip hop steps.

"Um, assistance, can you like..assist?" Mr. Donovan said motioning towards the other kids. I rolled my eyes and started walking around. I looked over to see Mike helping Finn. _He looks like he has two left feet. _I rolled my eyes and went over to Santana. She was just swaying back in forth not even trying.

"You actually have to try if you want to past this class," I whispered into her ear. She jumped. I chuckled at her response.

"You scared the shit out of me. What the hell!" She said smacking my shoulder. I smiled.

"I am an assistant and I came to assist. Why aren't you doing the choreo?" I asked. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued to sway.

"It's a simple 1 2 step," I said showing her the steps.

"I'm tired. I don't want to dance," She whined.

"But you can practically run a marathon for Cheerios everyday," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"That's why I don't want to dance," Santana said, "Cheerios practice is tiring." I grabbed her hands and pulled her into a waltz. She started to giggle.

"See, dancing isn't that hard," I said.

"I guess," She chuckled. One moment, Santana and I were waltzing in around the room, the next Emily was pulling Santana out of my embrace and shoving me to the ground.

"Back the fuck off," Emily warned. I got up and walked up to Emily

"Girls, calm down," Mr. Donovan said cautiously. He strategically stepped between me and Emily. Mike and Finn walked over just in case something went down.

"Emily, what the fuck!" Santana yelled. Mr. Donovan turned to me.

"Brittany, I need you to calm down," He said. It sounded like everything was underwater. I clenched my hand into a fist and lunged towards Emily. Finn was the first person to grab me. I was seeing red. I threw an elbow and hit Finn in his face, making him stumble back and let me go. Mike grabbed me next and bear hugged me from behind, pinning my arms to my chest.

"Let me go, Mike! Let me go!" I yelled. He carried me out of class. I saw the security guard running over to the class. She grabbed me off of my and almost slammed me to the ground, handcuffing me. _Fuck. _I calmed down a little. She pulled me off the ground. Everyone from the class was standing outside, watching me.

"Come on, we're going to Figgins," She said pulling me towards the front office.

"You're not even a real fucking cop. You have no right to handcuff me,?" I protested. She just pushed me harder.

"This is police brutality," I mumbled.

* * *

I've been sitting in Figgins office waiting for my dad to come. I was on edge and my wrist were hurting because the handcuffs were on too tight.

"I didn't even do anything. Why am I fucking handcuffed?" I said angrily. My dad barged into the office, scaring me and Figgins. My dad looked over to me and scoofed. I immediately looked to the ground.

"For fucks sake! Is the handcuffs necessary?" His English accent shouted. _Yeah, my dad is from Warwick, England. (Same place where I was born). He's 6'5, muscular, shaggy brown hair and green eyes. It's a quite a cray story how him and my mom met. My mom is from Georgia and she's like the epitome of a southern belle. But that's a story for another time. _The rent-a-cop came in and unlocked the handcuffs. I rubbed my wrist.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Brittany," My dad said, "What did she do?" Figgins was a little taken by my dad's abrasive nature.

"She almost attacked a student, two times today," Figgins said. My dad turned to me. The bell that signaled that school was over rang.

"Bloody hell, Brittany! The fuck is wrong with you!" He yelled, "We're going home now." He yanked me out of my chair and pulled me all the way to his car. A big ass fucking Range Rover.b

"What about my car?" I asked in a small voice.

"I'll call a tow truck," He said.

"What the fuck? I can just drive it home!" I yelled at him. He smacked me in the back of the head. I looked around to see who was around us. I met a certain pair of brown eyes looking in our direction. _Santana. _My bottom lip started to tremble.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry!" He yelled. I felt my face get hot. I looked down to the ground.

"No, I'm not," I said squeezing my eyes shut.

"Go get your car and you better be home in 45 minutes," He said menacing. I nodded and walked away from him. I walked with my head down.

"Brittany!" Someone yelled. I looked back and saw Santana walking towards me. I kept walking.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"You just did but I guess you can ask me another," I said. She just rolled her eyes.

"How come your dad has a British accent?" She asked.

"Cause he's from England," I said. _I really don't feel like talking right now._

"I heard that you were born in England. How come you don't have one?" She asked.

"When I was smaller I had one but I've lived in the states for so long I kind of lost it," I said, "But sometimes when I visit family, it comes out sometimes." She just hummed in response. She walked silently by my side.

"Look, Santana. I don't know what you want right now but I can't stay and chat. I have to get home," I snapped.

"If you joined glee club, you wouldn't have to go home so quick," She said. I chuckled.

"Be in a room, singing showtunes, and dancing for almost an hour and half after school with your **girlfriend** in the same room? I think I'll pass," I said unlocking my car. It was an all black 4 door Jeep Rubicon. _I go camping and I do motocross and thought this car would be suitable for my adventurous needs._

"This is your car? You drive a Jeep? Holy shit! I love Jeeps. I think I died and gone to heaven," She said. I just smiled.

"Yeah, my car is pretty nice I replied, "Don't you have a glee club to go to?" She just huffed.

"Emily and I had a fight and I don't feel like everything's alright," She said, "And now I'm stuck here until glee club is over so she can give me a ride home."

"I'll give you a ride," I said getting in the drivers seat.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Hurry up before I change my mind," I said starting the car. She hurried to the passengers side and hopped in. She looked so small in this huge car. I smiled and peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

We rode in silence for the majority of the ride. Santana reached over and turned on the radio. Some random Katy Perry song was playing. I liked driving in the silence because some music makes me want to dance and I can't get in another car accident because I was dancing and driving. I took a glance at Santana and saw her bobbing her head to the song. I chuckled.

"What are laughing at?" She asked. I smiled.

"You just look cute right now," I said.

"I'm not cute. I'm sexy, gorgeous, beautiful. Santana Lopez does not do cute," She said.

"I mean I guess. We're here," I said as I parked in front of her house.

"How did you know where I lived?" She asked. I smirked.

"My house...well my moms house is right next to yours," I said pointing to the light blue house next hers.

"Your parents live in Lima Estates?" She asked, shocked.

"My mom does. My dad lives Northern part of Lima. You know close to where the Mayor lives," I said looking down.

"What does your dad do?" She asked. I clenched my jaw.

"I'm don't want to talk about him. I have to get home," I said.

"Why don't you just stay with your mom today?" She said.

"Are you trying to convince me to stay in close proximity of you?" I asked, smiling.

"You wish, Pierce," She said nudging me playfully.

"I can't. I have a motocross tournament this weekend and my dad wants me to stay at his house so I can practice," I said. She looked so cute sitting in my car listening to me talk.

"You better go," I said.

"Why?" She asked confused. I gripped the steering wheel.

"You better leave now or I'll kiss you," I said, "I'm working on my self-control when I'm around you." Santana leaned over the center console. I could feel her breathe on my neck. her lips ghosted over my ear. My breath hitched. _Fuck._

"Why start now, Brittany?" She husked in my ear. I shuddered. I turned to look at Santana. She was still close to me.

"You can't do this to me Santana," I said putting distance between us.

"What do you mean?"She asked with faux innocence. I groaned.

"You can't act like you're interested in me then turn me down when I make a move," I said getting angry. She moved back a bit.

"I'll-Look Santana, if any time this year you end up single...I want to take you out on a date," I said looking at my steering wheel. I felt my face get hot. I felt Santana's lips press to my cheek. I looked up slowly.

"Maybe if you showed me this Brittany along time ago, I would've said yes," She said getting out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys write the funniest reviews omg I read them over and over. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. :D**

* * *

I tip-toed into my house and went straight to my room. My dad was siting on my bed holding my notebook.

"Dad!" I said snatching my notebook from his hand. He just chuckled and got up off my bed.

"You write poetry?" He said. I rolled my eyes, trying to calm myself.

"These are my private thoughts. You're invading my privacy!" I yelled. He smacked me across my face.

"Brittany. Don't you ever talk to me like that," He said. I stayed quiet.

"Do you understand?" He said. I shook my head 'yes'.

"Good. Your mum's coming over later with some people to have a dinner. Take a shower. Look presentable, wear something classy. Don't embarrass me or your mother or they'll be consequences," He said walking out. My blood was boiling. I walked into my bathroom, stripped, and hopped into the shower. I was still fuming mad. I washed up my body real fast. I scrubbed till my body felt raw. I let the water cascade own my body. _He's such a fucking controlling asshole. _I balled my hands into fist and punching the ceramic wall tile until my right hand was bloody. I slammed the water off and hopped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked back into my room. I dried my body, put on my favorite pair of Victoria Secret undergarment and picked out my outfit. I grabbed my Lulu's yellow sundress with my white Palazzo Leather Heels. I sat in front of my vanity and fixed up my hair and makeup. I put on some nude make-up and started flat-ironing my hair. My hand was throbbing now. I finished flat-ironing my hair, and put on my outfit would I heard a knock at my door. I sat back down at my vanity and wrapped my hand.

"Come in," I said fully exhausted.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," My mom said with her country belle accent. I jumped up and hugged my mom.

"Hey mom," I said. She gave me a tight squeeze before letting me go and checking out my outfit.

"Holy shit! You look hot," She said, "Are those Versace?" I smiled and shook my head. I looked at my mom. Her bruise on her left cheek from my father was fading slightly. I haven't seen her since I got locked up. She looks tired and sad.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm good. I should be asking you that. How was the clink?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It was like a perfect summer getaway," I said sarcastically. She laughed.

"All right, I gotta make sure dinner is okay. Can you try to entertain the guest?" She asked. I groaned and followed her downstairs. I heard my father and some other people laughing. I followed the voices and walked into the living room. My dad stood up and pulled me into the room and introduced me.

"This is my daughter, Brittany. Brittany, this is Wayne and Pam Fields, and their Daughter Emily Fields and her girlfriend Santana Lopez. You go to school with Emily and her girlfriend Santana, right?" He asked me. I turned to look at Santana and Emily. Emily was glaring at me and Santana was gawking at me.

"I've seen them around once or twice," I said in a flirty tone. I walked over to shake Emily's parents. I sat right next to my dad on the couch.

"So Brittany, what are your plans after high school?" Mr. Fields asked me, "My little Emily over here has been contacted by five of the eight Ivy League colleges and Santana has contacted by three and she has been accepted into University of Louisville on a cheerleading scholarship." I rolled my eyes but quickly recovered with a "nice" smile.

"Brittany, how many schools have contacted you?" My dad asked. _He hates when people try to show him up._

"Um, Harvard, Yale, Brown, Columbia, University of Pennsylvania, Dartmouth, and Princeton. I didn't apply to Cornell because I don't like Iowa," I said. They looked at me shocked.

"That's impressive. That's the only colleges you've applied too?" Mrs. Fields asked.

"UCLA, NYU, NYADA, and Julliard," I said, "So far I've only been accepted into UCLA, NYU, Yale, Brown, Columbia, U Of Penn, and Dartmoth. I'm kind of sad because my dream school is either Julliard and NYADA they haven't gotten back to me about my audition date." I smiled.

"Wow, that's cool. Do you wanna go there for dance?" Santana asked. I nodded shyly.

"But studying dance? Really impractical. Brittany has the brains to become a doctor or even a lawyer if she wanted but she wants to study _dance,_" My father said. _I hate when he talks down about me dancing for a profession. _I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath. I looked down and started fiddling my fingers.

"I think dancing is a good profession if you're good at it like Brittany is," Santana said. I looked up at Santana and gave her a small smile. Emily grabbed Santana's knee and squeezed it.

"San, babe, Can I talk to her outside?" She said with a forced smile. My mom walked into the room and smiled.

"Dinner's ready if y'all are ready to eat," My mom said smiling. Emily and her parents got up and walked into the dining room, my dad following them. Santana rolled her eyes at Emily's behavior. I got up off the couch and walked over to Santana helping her up.

"You look nice," She told me looking at my heels,"Versace?"

"Yeah. My dad likes labels. So when he saw me looking at these heels online he practically threw his credit card at me," I told her walking into the dining room. I pulled out her chair for her. She smiled at me and gave me a soft '_thank you'._ I smirked at Emily and sat next to my mom and in front of Santana. My mom practically made a thanksgiving dinner, except having a turkey, but it was still a lot of food. me

"Damn, mom, how did you cook all this food in 2 hours?" I asked putting some mashed potatoes on my plate.

"Never question a southern women's ability to throw together a meal in a short period of time," She said winking at me.

"It's surprising I don't see chicken on this table for being a country girl and all," Mrs. Fields told my mom. My mom chuckled and looked at me.

"Britt here is allergic," She said. They just hummed in response.

"I'm allergic too," Santana said shyly, "It's ironic really. My family basically lives eating arroz con pollo and anything with that deals with chicken and rice but I can't eat it because of a chicken allergy." Everyone laughed. I chuckled and looked at her intrigued.

"What happened to your hand?" Ms. Fields asked me. I looked down at my bandaged hand. I looked at my dad, who was glaring at me.

"I-um, I punched the tile in my shower. I had a, um, really bad day at school. Some girl really bothered me today and I was held back from lashing out on her so after I dropped Santana off at home, I let out my frustration on my shower wall," I explained ever so nicely. Emily looked at me and then at Santana.

"Why did she drive you home? I thought your mom picked you up? You could've easily just came back to glee club or waited for it to be over so I could drive you home," Emily said, getting angry.

"I really isn't that big of a deal, Em. Brittany was there and she offered me a ride," Santana said eating some mashed potatoes. I was smiling wildly at their conversation right now. I ate my food and watch them argue. Everyone else at the table were oblivious to the couple arguing. _This is just too good_. At this point in the argument they were just glaring at each other. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_1 text message from Quinn_. _I haven't talked to Quinn all day, damn. _

_**Q: Please call me** _

_"_Okay, I'm full. May I please be excused," I said, looking at my dad. He shook his head yes and went back to talking to Emily's parents. I put my plate in the sink, slipped out of my heels and into a pair of Nike slides and went to the back yard. I sat on my old swing set and called Quinn.

"Quinn. what's wrong?" I asked instantly. I could hear her sniffling on the on the other end of the line.

"Q, what's wrong? You're kind of freaking me out," I said chuckling.

_"I-I, um.._" She trailed off. I chuckled nervously.

"Come on Q, what is it?" I said, "It's not like you're pregnant or something." The line got silent then Quinn broke down crying.

"Quinn, are you pregnant?" I asked.

"_I'm so sorry. I'm sorry,_" She kept repeating her 'I'm sorry'.

"Quinn!" I practically shouted to quiet her sorry's.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"_I fucked up, bad,_" She said, "I don't know how to raise a child. I'm only 17. And Puck is too much of a child to raise o-"

"PUCK IS THE BABY DADDY!" I exclaimed. _Puck and I used to be best friends till sophomore year when I punched him in the face for cheating on Quinn. I know most people wouldn't end their 11 year friendship over one of them cheating on the other's best friend but when that cheater is Puck and the person they cheat on Quinn with is your sworn enemy, Emily Fields, you make exceptions. __I don't even think Santana knows that Emily cheated on her with Puck. _

"Wha-When did you guys start going out again?" I asked her.

"_We're not. It just sorta happened at the end of June. It was only that one time,_" Quinn said. _Fucking hell. She's 3 months pregnant._

"Have you told your parents?" I asked her.

"_No,_" She said quietly.

"You're staying at my house for a few days, okay? We'll figure this out together," I said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna have a talk with Puck."

"He doesn't know. I haven't told him yet," She said in a small voice. I clenched my hands and calmed down.

"I'm gonna come and pick you, okay?" I said, "Oh and Quinn, I'll support you in the decision you make towards this baby. If you want to terminate it-"

"Oh god, don't say terminate," Quinn said chuckling.

"_Abort_?" I asked.

"That's not any better, but continue," She said.

"Like I was saying, If you decide you want to abort the baby, I'll support you. If you decide to keep the baby, I'll help you raise it and it can call me papa," I said. Quinn laughed. I smiled.

"I'll pick you around in an hour or so. I just have to wait for these guest to leave," I said.

"Alright," Quinn said hanging up. I put my phone back in my pocket. I got up the swing set to see Santana standing in the middle of the yard looking up at the sky.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked cautiously. _Can't have everyone knowing about Quinn's secret. _

"Not too long," She said, "I was wondering if you can take me home?" I looked at her incredulously.

"Go home with your girlfriend and the in-laws," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"They left me when I went to the bathroom. Her parents don't even like me," Santana said. I rolled my eyes.

"Follow me," I said.

* * *

We sat in my car in silence for most of the ride. For the second time that day, Santana touched my radio.

"Don't do that," I said lowering the music.

"Do what?" She said.

"Touch my radio and change the stations. I have everything in this car a certain way and you've messed it up twice in one day," I said.

"I'm sorry," She said turning the radio off. I pulled up beside her house.

"We've arrived at your destination," I said. She turned to me and pulled me into a hug. Her eyes were glossy, like she was going to cry.

"I don't understand why her parents don't like me. I just." Tears were streaming down her face. _Aw fuck. _

"Emily and her parents are robots," I told her. She looked at me confused.

"They were built to act a certain way and talk a certain way," I said. She just stared at me.

"Robots don't have hearts that's why the tin man on the Wizard Of Oz was ask the wizard for one," I said matter-of-factly. Santana chuckled.

"Don't worry about them, they just don't understand how awesome you are," I told her. She gave me another hug. I pulled back first. She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for being so nice," She said getting out of the car and walking towards her house. I rolled my window and called out for Santana.

"My offer still stands, you know. Dinner, me and you, anywhere you'll like," I said. She turned to me and smiled at me shyly.

"That sounds nice. I'll think about it," She said unlocking her front door. She gave me a shy wave goodbye and I just smiled at her. _Now time to get Quinn. _

* * *

I drove up to Quinn's parents house. I rang the doorbell and her mother answered.

"Hey Judy, is Quinn here?" I asked her. She just drank more of her Bloody Mary and pointed upstairs. _Her room._ I gave her a tight-lipped smile and squeezed my way into their house. I walked upstairs and into Quinn's room. Quinn was sleeping.

"Quinnie, wakey wakey," I whispered crawling into her bed.

"Are we leaving now?" She asked sleepily.

"Do you want to leave now?" I asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders and got out of bed. I sat at the end of the bed. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to me and wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her hug. I could tell she was holding back some tears. I stood up and continued to hug her.

"It's my senior year," She sniffled,"I'm supposed to be going to Yale next year. I can't have a baby." She cried into my shoulder.

"I already told you I'll support you with whatever decision you make concerning this baby," I whispered in her ear.

"I think I wanna keep the baby," She said, "And tell Puck."

"Want me to be there with you?" I asked. _I know how Puck can get._

"No, but can you just watch from a distance?" Quinn said. I shook my head 'yes'.

"Come on let's go," I said, "I'm in the mood for ice cream. I'm paying." She laughed.

"Of course you are, _papa_," She said pulling back from our hug. I laughed too and led her to my car.

"You know, I really like the name Elliot," I said driving out the driveway. Quinn smacked my shoulder and laughed.

"And if it's a girl?" She asked. I pretended to think for a moment.

"Brittany, for sure," I said. Quinn busted out laughing.

"I'm not naming my baby after you," She said laughing.

"If this baby is gonna call me papa, I should have a say in what the name should be," I said in a fake demanding voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, how about Beyonce Brittany Pierce Fabray," I said in a serious tone. Quinn stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Are you serious?" She asked. I busted out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Britt. How about we think about names for the baby when we know the sex of it," She said.

"I like the name Beyonce," I mumbled. Quinn started laughing again.

* * *

**A/N: This story I wanted to add more layers to the characters. In my first story (which this is roughly based on), all the characters were one dimensional and they didn't have any depth to them. This one I'm trying to show that more. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for uploading this so late. I wrote and rewrote this chapter so any times, that's why it's so long. **

**Read and Review, (even though i'm a little over three weeks late) pls**

**Love you guys :)**

* * *

_I was sitting alone in the back of the library in the most secluded table, behind some book selves. I like to read a lot, sue me. I took out Looking for Alaska by John Green from my book bag. _Typical teenager reading wish list book but he's a pretty damn good writer._ Before I could start reading, I heard rustling in the stacks. I looked up and ran a hand through my hair. I just brushed the sound off and went back to reading. After a few minutes I heard a few books tumble off the selves and someone say "Oh fucking hell"._

_"Are you stalking me now, Santana?" I asked not lifting my eyes from the book._

_"How'd you know it was me?" She said coming from behind the shelves._

_"I can sense when a nice pair of brown eyes are around me," I said looking up and smirking. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She sat down in front of me._

_"That seat is taken," I said running a hand through my hair._

_"By who?" She asked. I rolled my eyes._

_"Someone not you."_

_"Why are you mad at me?" She asked. I ignored her and kept reading. She huffed and snatched the book away form me._

_"Santana give it back to me," I said. Santana got up and held the book above her head. _She is so childish.

_"You know I'm taller than you right?" I said a little annoyed. She just stuck her tongue out at me. I rushed over to her, trying to grab the book._

_"You're being a child right now," I said._

_"I don't care," She said as I lunged towards her. She ran around the table, holding the book above her head. I just smirked. I ran around the table fast as hell and grabbed her by her waist. I picked her up and placed her on the table. The book was still dangling from her fingertips above her head. My hands felt frozen on her hips. We both were laughing. Somehow I ended up between her legs, hands still frozen upon her waist, the book totally forgotten suspended in the air. Our laughter slowly died down. My eyes searched her face. Santana leaned in. _Fuck_._ Her lips look amazing_. I was so close to Santana that I felt the heat radiating off her. If I was any closer she could probably hear my heart racing a thousand miles per minute._

_"We shouldn't," I said as Santana leaned closer._

_"I know," She said, her lips brazing mine. I shivered. _Fuck_. Santana leans in and captures my bottom lip. _If I knew what clouds felt like, Santana's lips are clouds_. My grip around her waist tightened and I pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Her tongue ran across my bottom lip. I must be dead because this is heaven. I felt Santana nails scrape across the back of my neck. She pulled back a little, nipping at my bottom lip. I was the first to break. I moaned as she continued her assault on my lips. She giggled into the kiss. Her lips tasted like mangoes and honey. _Probably her lip gloss_. My grip around her waist tightened as she nipped at my bottom lip. My whole body was buzzing and I could feel her's was too. She nipped, licked, and made my head spin._

_"Damn," I moaned as Santana's plush lips attacked my neck. She giggled and nipped at my neck. She pulled back from her heavenly assault on my neck and gaze me a lazy smile. I lifted my hands from her waist and softly placed them on her cheeks and kissed her again. This one was a little less frantic. I peppered kisses from her lips down to her neck. She sighed in content as I kissed her lips once more._

_"SANTANA? Are you in here?" Emily's voice rang out. _What the hell?_ Santana practically pushed me off her. I looked at Santana._

_"Santana.." She cut me off._

_"Be quiet, this never happened," She said rushing over to the front of the library. I stood there confused. What the hell just happened? I instantly felt sick._

I shot up out of my bed, gasping for air. My dad walked into my room. I looked at him wide-eyed.

"Come on, hurry up. We need to leave to the race soon," He said. I fell back onto my bed and nudged Quinn to wake up and rolled off the bed onto the floor. I landed on the floor with a loud thump. Quinn shot up.

"What the hell was that?" She asked leaning over the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to race today and I had a bad dream and that's obviously not a good sign," I told her rolling towards the bathroom.

"But yet, you're still getting ready," Quinn said. I got from the

"My dad is crazy. Of course I'm going to get ready," I said with a mouth full of toothpaste. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. She got her tooth brush and walked into the bathroom.

"What was your dream about?" She asked. I just looked at her and spit out my toothpaste.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I need to get into my zone for the race,"  
I told her.

* * *

My father and I packed up the trailer. I hooked the trailer onto my Jeep and hopped into the driver's seat. My dad climbed into the passengers seat.

"Nope,you sit in the back, Quinn sits up front," I said. He looked at me incredulously.

"My car, my rules," I said.

"Bloody fucking hell," He said climbing into the back. I rolled my eyes. Quinn got into the car and sat down.

"Everyone ready?" I asked before reversing out the driveway. _Good thing the race isn't that far away. Just one town over. _

**45 minutes later**

I pulled up to Pusheta Creek MX Park and I was getting nervous. Not only is this an unfamiliar track I'm racing on today but I'm riding on a new bike as well. A 2015 Kawasaki KX 450F. _I despise Kawasaki's. My last bike, a Yamaha, was trashed in my last race and my dad refused to fix it so he just bought me a new, flashy looking, bike. _My dad hopped out the car.

"I'm going to sign you in so go to your spot and take everything out. Quinn can help you," He said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I drove to the spot designated for rider _21\. Like 2/1, as in February 1st, my birthday. _I'm pretty proud of myself for that one. I parked and Quinn started getting out the car.

"There's no way in hell you're lifting anything. Go sit down and I'll get everything ready," I said smiling, "Plus you need to be taking care of our baby Brittany Jr.," Quinn laughed and went inside the tent. I opened the trailer and dragged out my bike and put in front of my tent. I pulled out my box of trophies and put them inside.

"Can you put these up on the selves?" I asked Quinn.

"I'm relaxing and I can't because I'm pregnant," Quinn said. I rolled my eyes.

"Quinn, this isn't going to kill you," I said. I walked back out to my trailer and I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my mom standing with Emily's parents.

"Mom!" I gave her a bear hug. _My mom has been to only one race when I was 16 and I almost broke every bone in my body in that race. That wipe out was really bad.__ She was scared, so she never went to another race. _

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated the races," I said. She smiled.

"Well, Wayne and Pam mentioned something about wanting to see you race," She said.

"Yeah, I used to do motocross, best thing that I've ever done," Mr. Fields said. His wife smacked his shoulder.

"Aside marrying you, sweetie," He said kissing her cheek. I smiled.

"It's a rush nothing can replace," I told him putting on my racing jersey and gear.

"The girls are around here somewhere," Mr. Fields said. _I rolled my eyes. Of course they're here. _

"You know how teenagers are. Remember how we were when we were their age," Mrs. Fields said. I gagged.

"Okay, I'm going to check on Quinn," I said going to my tent. I walked in and saw Quinn talking to Santana and Emily walking around my tent looking at my trophies. Santana was wearing really skinny jeans that showed off her..._assets_ and tight tank top on. I cleared my throat. Quinn and Santana turned to me and smiled. My dream flooded back into my mind.

"Hey guys," I said cautiously. My dad walked into the tent with McDonald's.

"I got you something light because I don't want you throwing up when you're racing," He said handing me some orange juice, two hash browns and one pancakes.

"I got Quinn a Big Breakfast with a lot of bacon," He said. Quinn squealed and grabbed the food.

"Thanks Mr. P," She said diving into the bacon first. I smiled and sat down next to her.

"Thanks dad," I said sincerely. _He's not an ass all the time. _When I have a race he's really freaking nice.

"Just do your best, B," He said walking back out the tent. I had a small smile on my face.

"You really win all these trophies?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, she's amazing," Quinn said. Emily just scoffed.

"If you're going to send off negative vibes please leave, " I said finishing my food. Having Emily around was stressing me out. I walked out the tent. I put the rest of my racing gear on. I hopped on my bike and started it up. Santana jogged over to me.

"Hey, i'm sorry about her," Santana said. I just chuckled.

"Stop apologizing for her," I said. I handed her my helmet.

"Put that on and hop on," I said. She looked at me cautiously.

"Why?" She asked. I chuckled again.

"Because I need some arm candy to show off at the practice tracks," I said smirking. Santana smiled and put the helmet on. She got on the back of the bike and I revved the engine. Her hands wrapped around my waist so fast. I laughed and drove off.

"Be back in 45 minutes!" My dad yelled after me. The practice tracks weren't that far out but I kind of drove in a circle to enjoy the feeling of Santana holding me.

I pulled up to the practice track and saw that most of the racers were here. I grabbed Santana's hands unwrapping them from my waist. Santana hopped off my back and did the whole cliche _'taking the helmet off so seductively and flipping your hair'_ thing. I was in awe. Some guys passing her whistled and blatantly checking her out.

"What the hell are you guys looking at!" I yelled defensively. They looked at me scared and scurried away.

"Brittany, chill. When you look as good as me, wolf whistling and being checked out all the time, comes with the territory," She said. I rolled my eyes.

"You deserve more than to be treated like a piece of meat," I said revving my engine up. Santana handed me my helmet. She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"For a bad ass, you're really too nice," She said. I smiled.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the practice run, mid-jump, a racer bumped into me and knocked me off my bike. I laid on the ground, dazed. Santana ran over to me.

"What the hell happened?" She asked me. The rider that knocked into me walked over to me. Santana pulled my helmet off slowly.

"Does anything hurt?" She looked at me frantically. Her eyes searched my face and my body.

'I'm fine," I chuckled out.

"Woah, dude are you okay?" The rider said. Santana hopped up and started cursing the rider out in Spanish. I chuckled and got up on my feet and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Maldito idiota! Podrías haber jodidamente daño!" She yelled at the guy.

"I'm sorry I didn't see your girlfriend," He said backing away. She continued yelling at him in Spanish. She started walking towards him, so I held her in a bear hug.

"San, calm down," I said into her ear.

"¡Escucha! ¡Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y yo tengo orgullo! ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? ¡Cosas malas!" She yelled._ Seeing her mad and going off on a Spanish rant, was turning me on_. I shook my head clear of those thoughts.

"Calm down, we have to get back," I said, "Please." She calmed down a little bit. She trudged out of my embraced and grabbed my helmet and walked off.

"Come on, Pierce," She said. I rolled my eyes and picked up my bike and followed her. She was walking fast like she was on a mission. We walked all the way to the tent. She handed my helmet back and walked inside brushing past Quinn and Emily on her way in.

"What did you do to her?" Emily asked.

"I didn't do anything," I said.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"Some rider hit me mid-air and I guess she got scared," I said shrugging my shoulders. I walked into the tent to see Santana sitting down with her face in her hands.

"You alright?" I asked. She sniffled.

"Shit- I, um" I didn't know what to say.

"You really fucking scared me," She said. I rubbed my neck awkwardly.

"Sorry?" I said. She chuckled.

"I'm sorry for freaking out and crying," She said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up and gave her a hug.

"It's okay. This is an intense sport and seeing someone wipe out for the first time is...scary," I said. She chuckled into my shoulder and she looked up at me. _She looks really beautiful right now. _My mind went straight to my dream. Her eyes kept looking at my lips and she started leaning towards me. I pulled back.

"Okaaay," I said with an awkward chuckle while stepping away from her, "I better get to the track and set up for the race." She looked kind of disappointed.

"Yeah, um, you do that," She said. Emily walked into the tent and went straight towards Santana.

"Come on babe, they're starting to set up," She said kissing her cheek. I clenched my jaw and looked away from them.

"I better get going," I said walking out my tent.

* * *

I revved up my bike like the other riders. Sweat was already rolling down my face. The gates in front of us fell and I was the second one out. The first jump was coming up. I wanted to impress my mom and especially Santana, so I did a Superman when I was launched into the air. I was still and first place and the other racers weren't even close enough to pass me. There were atleast 10 more jumps before I start onto my 2nd and final lap. I finally tuned back into the real world and heard everyone cheering. I smirked as the next jump was coming up. I did an Indian Air before landing. I landed a little sloppy and almost lost control.

"_Number 21, giving it all they got but I hope the know this isn't freestyle,_" One of the announcers said. I rolled my eyes. On the next few jumps, I didn't do any tricks. I was still in first place when the second lap came around. I sped up towards the last jump and did another trick, so I did the Superman again before landing and crossing the finish line. Everyone was cheering. I had a huge smile on my face. I've gotten first place before but this race felt different. It's usually just my dad and me at these events, so having my mom, Quinn, Santana, and hell even Emily's family here was pretty cool. My dad ran up to me and hugged the hell out of me and then walked off with my bike. I took my helmet off and rake me fingers through my hair. I looked over to Santana and she was smiling huge and clapping. She looked at me and gave me a shy wave and then a thumbs up . I walked over to the judges and stood on the first place podium, holding my trophy.

"First Place for the May 2015 Adult MX Division 1 race, Brittany S. Pierce," The announcers said. I smiled for the cameras and held my trophy over my head with one hand and my gold medal in the other. The confetti canon they had, shot confetti out as they finished announcing 2nd and 3rd place winner. I stepped down from the podium and walked over to my mom.

"Congrats superstar," She said hugging me. I handed her the trophy and smiled

"Thanks mom. I'm glad you came today," I said. She smiled. She opened her mouth to respond but Emily's dad interrupted.

"That was amazing! You were amazing! I might just fix up my old bike and we can go riding together one day, "He said excitedly walking to my tent.

"Maybe.." I said trailing off. Emily just shrugged her shoulders and followed her parents. Santana came up to me next. My mom just looked between us.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go put this in your car," She said walking backwards to continue watching our interaction. I took off my medal and put it around Santana's neck.

"This is ridiculously heavy," She chuckled. I laughed.

"I want you to have it," I said. Her eyes widened and she took off the medal and handed it back to me.

"No, no, no, no. I can't have this. This is your medal. It means something to you," She said. I put it back around her neck.

"Yeah, I know it does but I got a bunch of these medals. And even though you've rejected my advances so many times, just like this medal, you mean something to me," I said. She looked at me with her soft brown eyes._ I really want to kiss her right now, oh my gosh. _

I cleared my throat and said, "You either take the medal or the trophy." She put one hand over the medal and smiled softly looking down at the ground.

"No one, not even Emily, has given me something like this," She said. I looked at her confused.

"A medal?" I asked. She laughed.

"No, something that means a lot to them," She said softly. She gave me a hug. Usually I'll just stand there as someone has their arms wrapped around my waist but this hug was different. It was Santana. I wrapped my arms around her and fell comfortably into the hug. After a minute or so, someone cleared their throat and Santana and I pulled apart. I looked to see Emily standing there, clenching her fist.

"We're leaving," She said grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her towards the parking lot. Santana looked back at me and smiled. I waved good bye and walked over to my car. My dad had packed everything up. I got into the driver's seat and started the car. Quinn was napping in the back seat and my dad was talking to some people. After a minute or so, my dad got into the car and smiled at me.

"Good job," He said, "I think I just got you a sponsor." I hummed in response. My phone buzzed and I saw that I got two text from Santana.

**From Santana: Thanks again...**

**From Santana: for the medal and being so nice to me when I freaked out**

_I must look crazy right now._ The smile on my face grew larger. I locked my phone and reversed out and started our drive home.

* * *

**AN: I must've wrote this chapter 7 different ways before picking this way. It's a fairly long chapter to say sorry for being so late on uploading it. **

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Pregnant Naya is so adorable**

* * *

**Monday**

I sat on the steps of McKinley waiting for Quinn. After the race she went back home to spend the weekend. Her mom's car swerved up onto the curb. I looked at my watch. _It's only 7:30 in the morning and she's already drunk. _I shook my head and got up and cleaned off my white pants. I woke up today feeling angelic. Santana sent me a picture last night of her night stand with my medal on it and a text with a simple smiley face emoji. It was draped over a picture of her and Emily and Emily's face was covered by the strap. I was wearing all white today. White button up, white skinny jeans, white toms, and a white snap back. _And a gold chain to make me feel fancy as well. _

"Hey Judy. Usually you wouldn't park a car on the curb," I said opening the door for Quinn. She looked like she was going to throw up. She ran over to the nearest trash can and threw up. Quinn's mom just stared at me and took a sip from a water bottle. _Probably vodka. _

"You drive safe now," I said before she peeled out of the parking lot. I walked over to Quinn and pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back.

"I could have picked you up," I told her. She shook her head no.

"I can't rely on you all the time," She said before throwing up again. I kept rubbing her back until she was done. She stood up straight and sat on the steps. I opened my book bag and pulled out a big bottle of Gatorade and some mints and sat next to her.

"I read somewhere that when you throw up can make you lose electrolytes and you can get dehydrated, so I got you Gatorade. It should last you the whole day," I said. She smiled lazily at me and rested her head on my shoulder. She grabbed some mints from my hands and popped them in her mouth.

"Thanks," She said. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you guys dating or something?" I heard a guy voice said. I turned and looked at who was talking. _Puck._

"Leave us alone, Fuckerman," I said. Quinn just rolled her eyes at my response.

"Puck can you just go. I don't feel like seeing you right now," Quinn said. He huffed and walked over to Emily's car. I watched him. Santana got out of the car and Puck said something to both of them. Emily laughed but Santana eyes shot over and looked at me. I waved at her and she just shook her head. I looked at her confused.

"Woah, what the hell was that?" Quinn asked. I just shrugged my shoulders and helped her up.

"I don't know let's get you to first period," I picked up her book bag and carried her Gatorade. She held my empty hand as we walked inside.

* * *

I didn't go to my morning classes. I hung around Quinn's classes just in case she ran out to the bathroom to puke. It was lunch time and I was at my locker when I felt someone staring at me. I looked around and saw Emily staring at me. _More like a threatening glare. _Santana was putting her books in her locker. She looked over to me and turned away without saying hi. Emily went in to kiss her but Santana pulled away before looking at me one last time before walking towards the lunch room. I let out an exasperated sigh. _I actually thought we were getting closer. _I waited for the hallway to clear before sneaking over to Santana's locker. I double checked before doing her combination to her lock. I pulled out her notebook for Ms. Henderson's class and scribbled a note in there. _Just something to cheer her up._ I placed in back where it was and locked her locker again before walking towards the cafeteria. Once I walked in, I felt a splash of ice hit my face. _Did someone throw a slushy at me? _I wiped the slushy away from eyes. I glared at the baby Cheerio holding the empty Big Gulp cup. She looked like she was going to be her pants. My white shirt was practically cover in the red slushy and it was dripping down to my pants and toms.

"Who told you to do that?" I asked threatening.

"E-emily. Emily did," She stuttered out.

"Why?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"S-she said you need t-to leave her and S-santana alone," She said before dropping the cup and running away. I looked over at Santana's table everyone was laughing at me. Santana was looking down, playing with her food. I started walking over there when I felt a someone grab my hand. I looked back to see Quinn.

"Please, don't do what I think you're going to do," She pleaded. I snatched my hand away and stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**_Santana's P.O.V_**

I looked down when I saw the baby Cheerio get up and stand by the door.

"Emily this isn't necessary," I told her.

"It is. I'm tired of her thinking she has a chance with you," Emily said eyeing the door. I looked up and saw Brittany walk through the doors. _Shit. _I saw Emily give the baby Cheerios the thumbs up and she threw the slushy in Brittany's face. I heard the whole table burst out laughing. I looked down and started playing with my food. I looked back up and saw Quinn and Brittany holding hands. _I thought she wanted me not Quinn._ I shook my head of those thoughts. I looked over at Emily. Her face was turning red from laughing. I rolled my eyes. _Why am I dating her again? _I got up from the table and walked away, hoping I would catch Brittany in the halls. I heard someone following me. Someone grabbed my hand.

"San, baby, where are you going?" Emily asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand from hers.

"Baby, you have to admit that was funny," She said chuckling.

"It wasn't. Brittany is going to get you back and it isn't going to be pretty. Brittany is a sweetheart but she can be dangerous when she wants to be," I said to her.

"A sweetheart? Do you like her or something? Baby, you can't be serious," Emily scoffed.

"Look, I can't deal with you right now," I said walking away from her.

"Alright, remember the dinner my parents are hosting tonight," She said after me. I flicked her off. She just chuckled and walked away. The bell rang for 5th period and I got my stuff out of my locker. I felt weird walking to class by myself. Usually Emily would walk me but I also feel way more relaxed. I walked into Ms. Henderson's class and sat down. I opened my notebook and saw that someone wrote something in there. It was Brittany's handwriting.

"_Hey San, you seemed kinda upset today with me and I'm kinda confused. I thought we were getting somewhere? To make you un-upset (is that the word for it?) I wanted to invite you to the Mayor's Banquet and Ball Tonight...if you're free._"

I chuckled at her note and took out my phone.

**To Brittany**: Im free

**From Brittany**: Tell Emily to watch the hell out. I'm coming back to school.

I looked at the text, scared.

**To Brittany: **I didnt kno until I got 2 lunch. I tried to warn her

**From Brittany: ** Tell her that I'm taking you to the Mayor's Ball and if she has a problem with it, she can come to me about it.

**To Brittany: Britt...**

**From Brittany: San...**

**i rolled my eyes at her text**

**To Brittany: Okay hold on**

I screenshotted the text and sent it to Emily.

**To Brittany**: What color dress should I wear?

"Ms. Lopez, you know how I feel about phones in my classroom," Ms. Henderson said grabbing my phone out of my hand and looking at the text.

"And you're texting Ms. Pierce, this is ridiculous. You're going to get a new seat when she's back," She exclaimed putting my phone in one of her drawers and locking it. I groaned and put my head down.

"Head up, Ms. Lopez. There's no sleeping in my class," She said. I groaned louder and picked my head up. The whole class period I was watching the clock, counting down the minutes until this class ended. When the class was quiet enough, everyone could hear my phone buzzing. _Probably Emily blowing up my phone. _Ms. Henderson would give me the rudest looks ever. I just shrugged and kept on working. The bell rang and Ms. Henderson placed my phone on my desk when I was packing up. I grabbed my phone.

_**31 new text from Babe. 1 missed call from Babe. 1 new text message from Brittany**_

I opened the conversation as I walked out of the classroom.

**From Babe**: What the hell is this shit?

**From Babe**: Santana, I swear to god if you go to the Mayor's Ball with her

**From Babe**: Answer Me

**From Babe**: Santana Maria Santiago Lopez, if you don't answer me right now, I'll call your mom

**From Babe**: Baby pls answer me.. just tell me what's going on

**From Babe**: Fuck it, Imma tell your dad

I rolled my eyes at her text.

**To Babe**: Thats real mature, calling my parents to tell them I'm going 2 the Mayor's ball

I opened Brittany's text and smiled.

**From Brittany:** Surprise me ;)

I walked to my locker and someone snatched my phone out my hand. _That's the second time today._

"Why the hell are you texting her? And why the hell is she sending you winky faces?" Emily harshly whispered into my ear. I snatched my phone back.

"This relationship isn't going to work, if you keep trying to control my every move," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"There is no relationship if you're gonna go to this _Ball_ with the school slut," Emily whispered. I slammed my locker.

"Fine," I said walking away.

"So you're going to my parents dinner right?" She asked following me.

"No, I'm going to the Ball," I said. She scoffed.

"Baby, you can't be serious?" She said, "Baby, come on, you're not breaking up with me."

"It looks like I am," I said. She pulled me back.

"You're not leaving me for that..that-"

"That what, Emily? Brittany is not a slut. She's more caring than you," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"She's fucking around with Quinn," She said.

"Quinn and her are just friends," I said disbelievingly. I tried to walk away from her but she gripped my wrist and pulled me back towards her.

"Oh, and you really believe that, don't you?" She said. I looked down.

"You've seen how close they are lately. I heard she's been sleeping over Brittany's house," Emily said, "They're dating and you're trying to leave me for someone that got into a relationship. I knew she would get tired of waiting around for you to be single."

"Then why would she-" Emily cut me off.

"To toy with your head, babe," She said kissing my cheek, "She's not good for you." I looked at her disgusted.

"And you are? You cheated on me. MULTIPLE TIMES," I said raising my voice. Emily looked like a fish out of water.

"Wha-? Whe-?" She sputtered out.

"Yeah, you didn't think I'll find out. JBI worships me. He makes sure he knows everything that goes on with my life. A little stalkerish but he keeps me informed on things I might not know," I said trying to pull my hand away from her. There was a crowd forming around us now. Then Puck showed up.

"What fucking great timing you have!" I laughed.

"Did you like fucking my girlfriend behind my back?" I sneered at him. His eyes widened. Everyone started whispering.

"You told her!" He exclaimed.

"And to top off this fucked up situation, Puck was dating Quinn at the time. That's why Britt doesn't like you because you're nothing but a man whore." I said to Puck. I turned to Emily.

"The only reason I stayed with you and acted like I didn't know is because I was absolutely in love with you and forgave you but you continued to fuck him. You disgust me," I said. Emily raised her hand and slapped me.

"Oh shit babe. I'm so so so sooo sorry," She said. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Let me go. We're done," I said yanking my hand away and walking to my 6th period.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short. I had more but when i read it over it just dragged on and on and it was getting really boring.**

**Anyways...**

**Yay! Santana and Emily are over with... or are they? jk jk they are (...or are they?) **

**I wonder what Britt is going to do to Emily?**

**Review if you have any ideas what she should do.. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm on twitter now... Follow me at nevertrustamime.. I'm mostly tweeting about Carmilla the web series and Naya Rivera

**WARNING: DOMESTIC ABUSE.**

Read and Review

* * *

**Brittany P.O.V**

After I stormed out of the cafeteria, I went to my mom's house to change into some clothes because it's closer to the school. I practically ripped off my slushy stained clothes and threw them into the washer machine. _There is no way I'm putting on another good outfit._ I jumped into the shower and took an angry shower. _You know the ones when you're angry so the whole time you're cleaning yourself, you're just cursing out everything in the shower? Yeah those. _I grabbed an old dingy looking baseball tee and a pair of old beat jeans. I put on my black vans and stomped downstairs. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

**From Santana**: Im free

_She got my note_. My smile was instantly replaced with a scowl.

**To Santana**: Tell Emily to watch the hell out. I'm coming back to school.

I looked at the text before sending it.

**From Santana: **I didnt kno until I got 2 lunch. I tried to warn her

Emily is really starting to annoy me.

**To Santana: **Tell her that I'm taking you to the Mayor's Ball and if she has a problem with it, she can come to me about it

**From Santana: **Britt...

I let out an exasperated sigh as I grabbed my keys and my jacket.

**To Santana: **San...

**From Santana: **Okay hold on

I did a little victory dance. I heard rustling in the downstairs bathroom. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife I could find. I walked closely to the bathroom. I held the knife up and grabbed the doorknob. I threw the door open to see my mom in the bathroom cleaning her face. Half her face was bloody and she her left eye was swelling up and bruising. My upper link trembled.

"Mom? What happened?" I asked dropping down to my knees, dropping the knife next to me.

"Oh honey, it's nothing. Just got your father riled up a bit. I'm fine, it's nothing," She said. I crawled over to her.

"This isn't okay, mom," my voice trembled. My eyes were watering.

"Go back to school, Britt baby. I'll be fine," She said. I got up off the floor, picking up the knife.

"Mom," I said sternly. I told her.

"Britt, go back to school. You can come back after school and check on me but right now you need to get back to school," She said sternly. I wiped my eyes and walked out the bathroom. I placed the knife on the counter and grabbed my car keys. My body was on autopilot. I turned my car on and drove back to school. _This can't start happening again._

* * *

I walked down the hall of the school. _There's not point of me going to class now._ I saw a flash of blonde hair run into the auditorium. _Quinn. _I followed her and saw her sitting on the edge of the stage with Santana. _What could they be talking about? _I walked up to them. They looked up at me and stopped what they were talking about. Santana looked away and wiped her eyes.

"Hey Quinn, Hey Santana," I said waving awkwardly. I looked between the two.

"What's going on?" I asked. Quinn walked up to me and pulled me aside. _What the hell is going on?_

"Santana broke up with Emily. It was bad and I thought she needed someone to talk too," Quinn said. My eyes shot up to look at Santana.

"Maybe I should try to talk to her," I said.

"She only wants to speak to you anyways," Quinn said before leaving the auditorium. I walked up to Santana slowly. I sat next to her.

"How long did you know?" She said. I looked at her confused.

"Know what?" I asked. She picked up her head and looked at me.

"That Puck and Emily were fucking behind my back?" She asked me. _T__hat. _

"Um, when it first started," I started.

"Why didn't you tell me, this could've been you're big chance to break me and Emily up and get with me. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Her eyes were watering. I sighed.

"Because I could see how much you loved Emily and even though I disliked Emily because she had you, I wasn't going to break you guys up. You wouldn't have believed me anyways. You would've thought that I was just telling you that to try to break you guys up and that I was jealous. I was jealous. I hated seeing you guys together but you were happy and I wasn't going to ruin your happiness," I said. She stood up and walked over to the piano and started pressing random keys. I got up and sat next to her on the piano stool.

"Can I play you something?" I asked.

"You can play piano?" She asked. I chuckled.

"I know my way around a piano. My grandmother taught me," I said. I started playing the super played out, Beethoven's _Moonlight_ _Sonata_. I was so concentrated on playing on this piece that I didn't notice Santana staring at me. She laid her head on my shoulder as I played. After minutes in, I stopped abruptly because I was afraid that I was going to mess up. _I haven't played piano since freshman year_.

"Why did you stop?" She asked lifting her head. I gave her a small smile.

"Hey, you're in glee club and I've never heard you sing. How about I play something you sing along to it?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"I don't fell like singing right now," She said. There was a moment of silence between us.

"I'll sing for you then," I said in a small voice looking down.

"Okay," She said.

"It would sound better on guitar," I said getting up and grabbing the acoustic guitar from the left wing of the stage. I put the strap around my neck and pulled out a stool to the center.

"Sit in the audience and let me serenade you," I said. She chuckled and got up from the piano bench and going to the middle chair in the audience. I grabbed the microphone and stand and placed it in front of the stool, turning the mic on. I sat down and took a deep breath in. I started strumming and singing.

"Don't look around cause love is blind And darling right now I can't see you.

I'm feeling proud so without a doubt, I can feel you.

Cause we are who we are, when no one's watching.

And right from the start, you know I got you.

Yeah you know I got you.

I won't mind

Even though I know you'll never be mine

I won't mind

Even though I know you'll never be mine," I sang. I didn't look up from my guitar afraid of how Santana is looking at me and how I actually sound singing in this big auditorium.

"Never be mine,

Never be mine.

We messed around until we found the one thing we said we could never ever live without

I'm not allowed to talk about it But I gotta tell you

Cause we are who we are when no one's watching.

And right from the start, you know I got you.

Yeah you know I got you.

Yeah you know I got you.

I won't mind

You know I know you'll never be mine

I won't mind

Even though I know you'll never be mine

Never be mine

Never be mine," I sang as I continued playing the guitar for a bit, losing myself in the music before stopping. I wiped the tear that was escaping from my eyes. I heard a group of people clapping. it was practically the whole glee club (minus Emily) just sitting there next to Santana watching me and clapping.

"Brava! Brava! Brittany that was amazing," Rachel said, "Would you like to join Glee club now?" I clenched my jaw. _This was a private moment and they ruined it. _I placed the guitar on the stool and hopped off the stage and walked up to Santana.

"Come on," I said holding her hand and almost dragging her out of the auditorium. There was a bunch of kids filling the hallway.

"Brittany, slow down," Santana said. I pulled us into a empty classroom. I looked at her. I noticed one of her cheeks were red. I put my hand against her cheek.

"What happened?" I asked looking into her eyes. I thought she would turn away from me but she didn't. She kept eye contact with me.

"What happened back there in the auditorium with you?" She asked.

"I-Th-they ruined the moment. It was a private moment. They intruded on it," I said, "I answered you question, answer mine"

"Emily, um, she smacked me," She said, looking away. I felt like my whole stop.

"What?" I said confused. She looked up at me. My hand left her cheek and I felt my whole body go numb and my face go stone cold. I headed straight for the door, ready to beat Emily's ass. I felt Santana grab my hand and pull me back. I continued walking until I felt her pull me into her and away from the door. Out of all the times I've been angry, I've never felt this way. My body was freezing and my eyes were watering. She sat on one of the desk and held me.

"Santana, let me go," my voice wavering. I looked away from her. _I don't want to cry in front of her. _Her hands grabbed my cheeks and forced me too look her in the eye

"Hey hey, Brittany. Look at me," She said. I tried to look away again.

"Britt, stay with me please," She said. I clenched my jaw again and closed my eyes as I felt tears falling down my face. I buried my face into the nook of her neck.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. She stroked my hair.

* * *

**Santana P.O.V**

"What are you sorry for?" I asked. Brittany wrapped her arms around my waist.

"For not protecting you," She said, "I wasn't there and you got hurt." Everything clicked. This is more than just Emily hitting me. It's about her mom and dad and how he abuses her mom.

"How's your mom? Is she okay?" I asked. She started crying really hard. I rubbed her back.

"Oh Britt," I said, "What happened." She looked up at me and my heart absolutely broke. I wasn't used to seeing Brittany, McKinley's bad ass, so broken and vulnerable. I wiped the tears that were escaping her eyes with the pad of my thumb.

"H-he hit her again," She said, "It's bad. Really bad and I wasn't there to protect her." I continued to rub her back. She put her head in the nook of my neck and started to cry again. I just sat there, with Brittany between my legs and her head in my neck. After a few minutes, her cries died down.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" I asked her. She shook her head 'yes'. Her eyes were bloodshot red. This is when i noticed she doesn't have any make up on at all. _She looks so beautiful._

"Can we go to dance?" She asked in a small voice. _Oh my gosh she is so precious. _I gave her a small smile and nodded my head. She took a few steps back away from me so I could get off the table. I hopped off the table. She instantly took my hand and I lead the way to the dance studio. We walked into the room and Emily looked at me. Brittany squeezed my hand before letting it go. Brittany walked to the back of the room with her head down. I could feel Emily's eyes on me. I walked over to the Glee kids that were in this class and they practically shielded me from Emily's wanting gaze. I looked to the back of the classroom to see Brittany sitting all alone. She was looking down at her hands and picking at her nails. Mr. Donovan clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Today is going to be a pretty chill day. I still have a hangover from last night. You guys can either dance the routine I showed you guys or you could talk. I don't care just don't talk to loud," He said laying down and grabbing a blanket from his duffel. I looked back at Brittany. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. She chuckled.

"I should be asking you that. You are in a classroom with your ex-girlfriend and she won't stop staring at you," Brittany said. I looked over at Emily, she was staring at me. She ran a hand through her hair before walking over here. My hand flew to Brittany's leg. She looked over to me. _I never thought I would be afraid of Emily._

"Want me to get rid of her?" Britt asked. I looked over to her. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. She nodded her head and stood up. When she stood up, her I noticed some cuts or some scratches. I couldn't tell. Emily stopped when Brittany stood up.

"I need to talk to Santana," She told Britt.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Brittany said. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I'm her girlfriend," Emily declared.

"No you're not," I said looking away from her, "I broke up with you after you hit me." Emily looked down at me.

"Baby, that what we need to talk about," She said,"Baby, I've made some mistakes but I love you and only you. People make mistakes and they deserve second chances." Brittany clenched her fist.

"Britt, sit sown please," I said reaching up for her hand.

"Abusers don't deserve second chances," Brittany said sitting down next to me. Emily scoffed.

"Of course you would know about abusers. With your dad using your mom as his own personal punching bag," Emily said. Brittany jumped to her feet. I got up and squeezed between the two before Brittany could swing on Emily.

"Brittany look at me. Just focus on me," I said trying to get her attention. Brittany eyes were stone cold. _If she was looking at me like that, I'll probably cry or pee or both. _

"Britt, look at me, please," I said putting my hands softly on her cheeks. She stopped looking at Emily and turned to look at me. Her eyes softened.

"Please don't do anything you'll regret or get in serious trouble for," I pleaded.

"I'm still not over the slushy, Fields," Brittany said. The bell rang to mark the end of the day.

"Stay away from her," Emily warned. Everyone started packing up and leaving. I rolled my eyes turning to Emily. Brittany had a smirk on her face.

"First off, **Fields, **you are or were never ever the boss of me. You're my ex-girlfriend, meaning of the past not present, you have no say who can hang around me," I said, "Don't fuck me over more than you already have because in case you forgot, I'm the HBIC, Head Bitch In Charge, in this school. So fuck with me or Brittany and everyday you'll be walking around with different flavors of slushy on you." I turned grabbed Brittany's hand and left. The hallway split when I walked down them. _I missed this feeling of absolute power. _I stormed out of the school all the way to the parking lot, practically dragging her behind me.I spotted Brittany's car and saw Quinn was standing next to it. I let go of Brittany's hand and walking by her side.

"Hey Brittany, do you mind if I stay with you this week and next. My mom and Dad are going on their Anniversary vacation trip and I don't want to stay alone," She said, "Hey Santana, you doing okay?" She gave me a smile and a small wave. I nodded my head and gave her a smile and a wave back.

"I can just call my mom to see if she can pick me up," I said backing away from the couple. Brittany grabbed my hand.

"We're going to my mom's house so it wouldn't be any inconvenience to drop you home," Brittany said still holding my hand. I looked to Quinn. She had grabbed the keys to the car and unlocked the doors and slid into passenger seat. Brittany opened the backseat door for me and I climbed in. Brittany got into the car and started it up.

We drove in silence. I kept looking up at Brittany and Quinn in the front seat. Brittany had her hand laying on the center console and Quinn was playing with it. The question has been nagging at me since Puck brought it up.

"How long have you guys been dating?" I asked. They looked at me and then each other and started laughing.

"Since never," Brittany said through her laughter. I was still confused.

"But-" Quinn cut me off.

"Did Puck tell you this?" Quinn asked. I slowly shook my head 'yes'.

"It looks like you guys are," I said. She laughed again.

"No, Britt is like my big sister," She said, "And plus I only like guys." I sighed with relief.

"I love Quinn but only platonically. She's been my best friend since Pre-K, we've been through so much together. She's my person," Brittany said. I smiled.

"Plus I only have eyes for one person," She said looking at me through the rear view mirror. I blushed and looked away. _I can't jump into a relationship, right after I got out of one. _Brittany pulled into my houses driveway. I got out the car and Brittany rolled down her window.

"Thanks for...everything," I said to her. She smiled.

"Yeah, same to you too," Brittany said. I leaned up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Give me some time and I'll give you answer about the hot tub and candles, " I whispered in her ear referring to what she had said the first day she came back to school. Her face went red.

"Y-yeah, of course," She stuttered. I smirked and walked inside.

* * *

**A/N: **Brittana is finally happening... somewhat. Can't just throw them together right after she broke up with Emily.

I thought this chapter out, so I hope you guys liked it.

**Song:** I Won't Mind by Zayn Malik

On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate this chapter. Leave a review with a rating lol :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 70 REVIEWS WITH ONLY 6 CHAPTERS! That's freaking amazing. I'm so freaking happy :D**

**Read and Review pls **

* * *

It was 8:30 when I finished getting ready for the ball. When I got home, I found a new dress placed neatly on my bed. It had a note on it. Emily actually did call my parents, my mom to be more specific. My mom never really did like Emily, so she went out and bought me new dress for the Ball. If she had called my dad that would be whole other story. I don't know the specifics but my dad dislikes Brittany and her father for some reason. _But that's not important right now. _The note my mom put on the dress said, "_Have fun but not too much fun, xoxo Mom_._" _I chuckled thinking about the note. The dress was a long sleeve black dress with cuts on the side of the dress. I flat ironed my hair, slightly curling the end of my hair. I was doing my makeup when my mom walked in.

"Hola hija. You look beautiful," My mom said. I looked at her through the mirror on my vanity table and smiled.

"Gracias, mama. I love the dress too," I said smiling. _I wonder what Brittany is going to wear. _

"Brittany is going to love it," She said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Brittany is just a friend. I just got out of a relationship, there's no way I'm jumping into another one," I said. My mom just shrugged her shoulders.

"_'Just a friend'_ doesn't take people to the Mayor's Ball," She said, "Just be gentle when you're taking it off." My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"MAMÍ!" I exclaimed. The doorbell rang.

"It's probably your hot date," She said skipping away. I rolled my eyes again. I finished applying my mascara and put on my black suede Jimmy Choo pumps I got for birthday last year. _I never had an appropriate outfit to go with the shoes._

"Santi, Brittany is in the living room waiting. She looks hot!" My mom yelled. I could hear Brittany laughing. I exhaled and did a once over on my outfit. _I look really freaking amazing._ I walked down the stairs to the living room. When I saw Brittany she really did look hot. She was wearing a strapless nude color evening gown with a frothy bodice. _I sometimes spend my free time looking at dresses, sue me. _Her hair was straight and her makeup looked flawless. I instantly felt under dressed compared to what Brittany was wearing.

"You look really beautiful," She said to me. _I feel like I'm going to prom or something. _I blushed.

"Thanks, so do you," I said smiling. She smirked at me.

"Well, Mama Lopez, it was fantastic finally meeting you. Hope I see you again but we're kinda late," Brittany said. My mom just smiled.

"Oh sweetie, you can come over anytime," She said smiling. Brittany smiled.

"Okay, bye Mom. I'll be home around 12:00," I told her grabbing Brittany's hand and dragging her out the front door. She just smiled and opened the passenger's side door of her Jeep for me. She helped me get in before getting in the driver's seat. She started the car up and we headed to the Mayor's mansion.

"I would've gotten you some flowers or something but I didn't have time too, sorry," She said dejectedly. I put my hand on her leg.

"It's okay, B. I'm just happy that I'm with you right now," I said. Her mood brightened a bit. We drove a few more minutes in silence.

"How's your mom doing?" I asked her. Her hands tightened against the steering wheel.

"Um, I took her to the hospital. I was gonna rain check on this to stay with her but Quinn practically forced me to go home and get dressed," She told me.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She, um, has two broken ribs and her nose is fractured. She also has subconjunctival hemorrhage in her left eye," Brittany said, "I wish I was there, so I could've protected her." I squeezed her leg.

"This wasn't you fault. If you were there, you would've gotten hurt too," I told her, "It wasn't okay. What he did... that's never okay." She wiped her eyes and shook her eyes.

"Is he going to get arrested?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"My mom always covers for him. This time she "fell down the stairs". The last time she was "riding her bike and ran into a telephone pole". I keep trying to tell her that covering for him isn't going to make him stop. That their marriage isn't healthy and he needs help but she doesn't listen," She said getting angry, "I want my mom to see me graduate, I don't want to see her get beat to death by this British asshole." I rubbed her leg to try to calm her down. She looked down at my hand and then over at me before looking back at the road. She smirked.

"What?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"I want to get to know you. I know you're not ready to date anyone right now. I'm fine with just being friends right a=now and getting to know each other until you're ready," She said driving up to the Valet. I smiled fondly at Brittany. _Who has Valet at their house? _Brittany got out of the car and handed her keys to the valet person. She walked around the car and opened the door for me, helping me out of the car. I smiled.

"You're quite the gentlewoman," I said. She just smiled.

"Come on, we have to go be cordial, then meet up with my dad," She said. I looked at her confused.

"What's does your dad do? For, like, a profession," I asked.

"He's, um, the mayor's , um- He's like the mayor's secret service. So like on occasions like these he make sure I come so I can 'help'," She told me, "My dad used to be in the Secret Intelligence Service in Britain."

"MI6? Like James Bond," I asked. She chuckled. We walked up to the front doors of the Mayor's mansion and two body guards opened the doors for us.

"Thanks Bill, Thanks Hector," Brittany told them as we walked inside. They nodded at her.

"You're dad is James Bond," I said again. She laughed.

"It's ironic. The dude that played James bond in the 90's name was Pierce Brosnan and my dad's name used to be Bronson Pierce but people thought it was _Brosnan_ and I guess people gave him so many James Bond nicknames and he hated it," Brittany chuckled, "So he changed his first name to William. The most basic British first name ever." I smiled at her.

"So what happened? Why is he in the states? How did him and your mom meet?" I shot off question after question. She chuckled and rolled her eyes. We got to our assigned tables and she pulled out my chair for me.

"He met my mom when she was 19 and vacationing there with some friends. She went to some underground nightclub and he was there and she accidentally spilled some of her beer on him and he got mad at her and left the club. Then like a few days later I guess they ran into each other again and my mom spilled another drink on him and boom they went on a few dates and then my mom flew back to the states and they kept in contact," She said, "I think that's how it went. You'll have to ask my mom." Her relaxed posture became rigid and kind of angry. I looked at her face to see what she was looking at. I looked over and saw her dad in a tux walking over to our table. I rubbed her back to try to calm her down.

"Brittany, you're late," He turned to look at me, "And you brought a girl for your date? What happened to that Artie fellow?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I opened my mouth to say something but Brittany cut me off.

"I don't like Artie. I don't even like guys. Santana is here as my date because she is neither Artie or a guy. Plus she's my friend. So fuck off," She said. Her voice developed her father's accent a little bit at the end of her rant. He clenched his fist.

"Brittany, don't test me," He said walking away. Brittany let out a deep sigh. I was going to ask her if she's okay when this guy walked up to us.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked me, putting his hand out to me. I looked over at Brittany who just shrugged her shoulders. I gave him a tight lipped smile and grabbed his hand.

* * *

I must have danced with most of the guys there before the night was done. I sat down next to Brittany out of breath.

"Having fun?" She asked picking at her food. I glanced over at her.

"I would be having more fun if I was dancing with you," I said. She chuckled.

"Want to get out of here?" She asked. She looked at me with a mischievous smile.

"I'm kind of scared but what do you have in mind?" I asked. She smiled wickedly at me again.

"Well, for starters, we could get some actual food," She said pushing her plate away. She grabbed my hand and escorted me back to the valet area. She gave the Valet guy our ticket and he went to get her car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Get some take out from Breadstix, and go to the secret spot," She said nonchalantly. The car came and she, once again, opened the door for me. I got into the car.

"Secret spot?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's, um, a place I go to clear my head sometimes," She said driving away. She pulled up to the parking lot of Breadstix.

"Can you hand me that duffel bag in the backseat?" She asked. I turned around and grabbed the duffel she was talking about. She opened it and started pulling clothes out. She was mumbling to herself and then handed me a pair of pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. I looked at her confused.

"These should fit you. I wouldn't want you to stay in a dress when we hike up to the secret spot," She said smiling and grabbing some clothes for herself. She turned the car off and got out.

"Hike?" I said to myself. I followed her to to the bathroom in Breadstix. She just chuckled and went into the bathroom. She quickly changed outta of her dress and into her clothes.

"I'm going to go order the food," She said walking out of the bathroom. I changed out of my dress and into the light blue skinny jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. I kept on my heels because Brittany didn't have sneakers in her duffel bag. I gently folded my dress and walked out of the stall. I looked at myself in the mirror. _I have way to much makeup on for these casual clothes. _I grabbed a napkin and cleaned off my makeup. _Man, I look so pale without makeup on. _I walked out of the bathroom and looked around for Brittany. I saw Brittany and some blonde girl, that was all over her. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. Brittany looked bored with this girl practically clinging on to her. I clenched my fist and put on a fake smile.

"Hey Brittany, you ordered?" I asked extra cheery. Brittany turned to me and smiled. I looked at the stage 10 clinger. She has long blonde hair and hazel eyes. _She kinda reminds me of Quinn before she cut her hair._

"Yeah, I kinda figured you were a fettuccine kinda girl with extra breadsticks," She said smiling. I smiled at her. _She's so adorable_.

"Britt, who's this?" The girl asked obviously not interesting in who I am. We both rolled our eyes and turned to look at her.

"Kitty, this is Santana. Santana, this is Kitty Wilde. A very annoying girl who doesn't leave me alone," Kitty cut her off.

"I think the more appropriate word would be girlfriend," She said. Before I could react Brittany stepped in front of Kitty and turned to me.

"She's my ex-girlfriend. It was nothing serious," She said. Kitty laughed.

"Oh please, We dated all the way up till you got arrested," Kitty scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"I've gotten arrested a lot of times. Which time are you referring to?" Brittany said sarcastically. Kitty looked like she was getting frustrated.

"We dated for like 4 months freshman year before I got arrested for fucking with the pool in school," Brittany said.

"So, **Cat**-"

"Kitty," She corrected me.

"Whatever. You go to McKinley?" I asked her.

"No, I'm home-schooled," She said with a fake smile.

"That explains a lot," I mumbled. Brittany smirked and stepped next to us and pulled her pinkie into my own.

"Okay, Kitty, it was nice seeing you and all but our food is done and we need to get going," Brittany said pulling me away. One of the waitresses handed Brittany our to-go bag, Brittany handed her some money, and we walked out. Her pinkie never left mine. _I'm so glad I'm ethnic or my face would be bright red._ She opened the door for me and handed me the bag of food. She got in the car and started it up. Then she turned to me and just looked at me. I looked around before looking back at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked her. She smiled.

"No, you just look different without any make-up," She said not taking her eyes off me.

"Different good or different bad?" I asked.

"You look really beautiful," She said. I smiled and looked away. She chuckled and started driving.

* * *

We drove for at least 30 minutes before she stopped the car.

"I hope the food didn't get cold," Brittany said. I looked out the window to see where we were. From what I could see there was nice little houses on one side of the road and then there was practically complete darkness on the other side.

"My grandmother lives over here," Brittany said grabbing things from the back seat. She handed me a flashlight and turned the car off. We got out of the car and she started walking to the dark side of the rode. She had a blanket in her hand and her own flashlight.

"Come on or you're going to miss the magic," She said.

"Um, it's dark as hell over there and I'm wearing Jimmy Choo's," I said. She chuckled and walked back over to me. She turned to look away from me and bent down.

"Climb on my back, princesa," She said. I chuckled and climbed on her back and I wrapped my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck.

"You're really silly for a badass," I said teasingly. She just chuckled and walked a few more feet before stopping.

"We are here," She said setting me down slowly. She placed the blanket down and I sat down. I started taking the food out and she placed the flashlights around us to only illuminate us.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Lost Creek Country Club's golf course," She said as she started eating her Macaroni and Cheese. I took some bread sticks and opened the container with my pasta and started eating. _I freaking love Breadstix._

"This is the best place to look at the stars. My mom when we first moved here we used to sneak out here and watch the stars, or meteor showers, and on fireworks here," Brittany said.

"I was born here and my parents never really did anything like that for me. My mom and dad worked in the hospital. My mom was a scrub nurse and my dad is a surgeon. So I hardly saw them. When I was 12 my mom decided she rather be a stay at home mom than work herself to an early death," I said. I looked over at Brittany and she was just staring at me. A smile slowly crept on her face.

"That's pretty cool of her. Your mom is really cool," She said shoveling mac and cheese in her mouth. I snorted loudly. She started laughing with me.

* * *

I don't even know how long we've been here. We were just laying on our backs on the blanket looking up at the sky. I started dozing off a little bit.

"What time is it?" She asked. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked at the time.

"It's one in the morning," I told her.

"Damn, we told your mom that I'll bring you back before 12," She said getting up really fast. She packed up everything and wrapped me up in the blanket.

"Stay here," She said laughing. She ran towards the car and threw everything in the back seat and ran back to me. She picked me up bridle style and carried me to the car. She placed me carefully into the car and buckled me in. I laughed at her antics as she ran around the car and hopped into the drivers seat. Brittany started the car up and turned the radio on.

"How are you so..._hyper_ at 1:15 in the morning?" I asked her yawning. She chuckled.

"I had a good 20 minute nap. A 20 minute nap is ideal to boost alertness and energy. I feel like I can run a marathon right now," She said smiling. She sped off. I started dozing off again.

What felt like 30 seconds, Brittany was shaking me lightly. I groaned.

"Can I just sleep here? I'm all comfy and warm," I said snuggling back into the seat.

"I don't want your drool on my baby's seat," She said chuckling. I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and slid out of the car. I walked up to Brittany's window and leaned on it.

"See you tomorrow, right?" I asked. _Oh gosh, did that sound needy?_ She smirked.

"Probably," She said vaguely. I smiled.

"You know, if this was a date, I would walk you to your door and kiss you but..." She said fading off. I rolled my eyes.

"But this isn't a date and you want to place all cool and dissociated, I get it," I said smiling at her.

"You know me so well," She said bopping me on the nose. I swatted her hand away.

"You look really cute right now wrapped up in my blanket," She said smiling, "Keep it. You look way better in it than I do."

"I look horrendous. I have no make-up on and I probably look really tired," I said looking away.

"I think you look fantastic," She said. She looked over to her radio.

"I wish I could talk longer but I have to go home. Bye San," Brittany said. I blushed at the nickname she gave me. _Come on Lopez, It's not the first time someone has called you **San**_.

"See you later...**Britt**," I said walking towards my house. She smirked before revving her engine and speeding off towards her house. _Damn, I'm really falling for her._

* * *

**A/N: This update was ridiculously late and I am really freaking sorry about that. I lost inspiration when I only had 300 hundred words to this chapter but I re-read some of my favorite fanfics and got some inspiration to finish this chapter and write the first 100 words for the next.**

**The thing is I'm going on vacation and won't have access to my computer for a month and a half. I'll try to update the next chapter in the next 10 days or so but no promises.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Does anyone have some good brittana fanfics that I could read on my plane ride tomorrow? lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To the anonymous reviewer that seemed butt hurt over me writing "She shook her head 'yes'". Thanks for telling me to use nodded because when I was writing that line I couldn't think of that word to save my life lol This is probably the longest chapter yet. 4,300+ words!**

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

**Brittany P.O.V**

September has always been a good month for me. I never get in trouble this month for some reason. _I think it has to do with the temperature goig down and how it's just a good time of year. _It's been two weeks since our little rendezvous or whatever and this isn't how my good month would start off It was nice, surprisingly. I haven't really talked to her since that night. _Running in different social circles can do that to you_. I would see her in the halls and she would give me a small smile or a flirty glance over the shoulder. Every time, I would try to walk over to her, she's either getting swarmed by Cheerios or Kurt sees me walking over and pulls her away. _I'm serious getting tired of his fairy ass_. I was seriously getting frustrated with everything. I walked into Ms. Henderson's class and plopped in my new assigned seat. My new seat was the only desk she had in her room, right in the front of the class. Santana walked into the class and that cheerios uniform looked absolutely stunning on her today. My eyes followed her all the way to her seat. She looked over at me and smirked. I felt my face heat up. _Damn, am I blushing? Did Santana make me blush?_ I heard her chuckling and I looked back at her. She was sitting with Kurt. I rolled my eyes at him. _Where the hell is Ms. Henderson_? I put my head down and tried to think about something other than Santana. Yesterday, I went to the doctors with Quinn for an ultrasound. We heard the heartbeat of the baby. That was the best thing of my day. _I cried a little when I heard their heartbeat_. In a few weeks or so, we can find out the sex of the baby. Quinn has been getting scared of going home because she's getting bigger. She wants to tell her parents but she's terrified that her dad is going to kick her out. _Which, to me, makes absolutely no sense because she practically lives at my mom's house now_. I'm super protective of Quinn now. Puck has been trying to get back with her since she told him she's pregnant last week. Every time he tries to get close to her, I physically push him away. Fridays are almost always amazing days for me, plus it being September, I felt extra amazing today. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I flinch. I look up and see Santana standing next to me looking concerned.

"Hey," She says. I smile.

"Hey. It's amazing, you're fairy godmother hasn't pulled you away from me," I said chuckling. She laughs and rolls her eyes. She pulls up a chair and sits next to me.

"Kurt? He just doesn't like you," She says nonchalantly.

"Well I like you and he's totally running clitorference," I said frustrated.

"Clitorference?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yeah. A twat swat. A clam jam. A Taco blocko. A scissorception. A cunt punt. Shall I go on?" I said smirking.

"I think you're jealous," Santana said fixing her ponytail.

"Of Kurt? Of fucking course not," I said, "Kurt is completely strictly dickly. He love man meat, he a Antivagitarian." She was laughing so hard now. I just look at her and notice how her eyes wrinkle when she laughs or how her dimples show predominantly when she smiles hard. _Damn, I really want to kiss her right now_. Just when everything was going good, Kurt walks over and pulls Santana out of the chair.

"Enough talking to this thing," He said in dosgust walking away. And just like that, my happy little bubble had been popped and I felt the anger rise in me. I jumped up and practically tossed the desk towards the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Hummel!" I yelled at him. Everyone jumped back a little.

"What am I not good enough or something for Santana? Is it because I don't fit into your little perfect world? Is it because I'm not Emily, I'm deemed unworthy to date her?!" I shouted walking towards him. None of my friends are here to calm me down. I stopped walking and yelled out a "fuck". _I have to get out of here_. I ran a shaky hand through my hair and and looked at Kurt, then the door, back to Kurt, before my eyes finally rested on Santana. She looked terrified. _I always fuck things up_. No one dared to move. I walked towards Santana, and Kurt pulled her back. I stepped back.

* * *

I hid out under the bleachers until Quinn found me and dragged me to the dance.

"What happened?" She asked cautiously. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"I think she's scared of me," Is all I said.

"Emily? She should be. You broke into her house and replaced her shampoo **AND** toothpaste with pigs blood," She said. Paybacks a bitch.

"Not Emily. Santana. I blew up on Kurt today and she's scared of me now," I said slumping against the back wall, "I'm just like my fucking dad." Everyone started to come in the class room. Quinn sat down next to me, and laid her head on my legs. She only did this when the baby is going crazy in her stomach right now. Or when she's craving Fettuccine Alfredo.

"Can we go to Breadstix after school?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"Yeah we can," I said chuckling. I looked over at the door and saw Santana walk in. Kurt called her over to the glee group but her eyes were transfixed on me. I broke eye contact first. She fixed her uniformed and walked over to me and dropped a piece of paper by my side before walking over to the glee kids. I grabbed the note tentatively and opened it.

"_Brittany, I don't want you ever to compare yourself to Emily ever again. You and Emily are completely different people. She's sweet but she's an asshole. You try to be this asshole (even though you sometimes succeed at being an asshole) you are the most sweetest person I've ever met. Kurt has no say in who i can date or potentially date. I just want you to know, you're better than good enough. Not just for me but any lucky girl that is willing to get passed your asshole exterior. I like you too, you know._" I chuckled at her note. I looked over to her and she was just watching me. She gave me a small smile and wave. I motioned for her to come over.

She walked tentatively over to me. Quinn opened her eyes to see Santana standing before us.

"Hey, Santana," She said sitting up.

"Hey Quinn," She said. I patted the floor next to me. She sat down.

"Um, Quinn can we-"

"Oh yeah, sorry B. I'll just go over to the glee kids," Quinn said struggling a bit to get up. I jumped up and helped her to her feet. She gave me a gracious smile and walked over to the glee kids. We sat in silence for a bit.

"I'm sorry for...scaring you," I said looking down at my hands, "I don't want you to think I'm like my dad."

"Britt, I could never think that. It's not your fault for blowing up on Kurt. He said some shitty things," She said. I just shrugged. I looked over the class. Some were dancing to their own music. Some were sitting in groups talking. The baby cheerios surrounded Emily as she gave me death glares. I chuckled.

"Your ex is staring," I said looking over to Santana.

"What did you do to her? For payback for the slushy?" She asked laying her head on my shoulder.

"It was totally a covert op mission. I went to her house, last Monday after she left to the mall. Her dad was home and he happily let me in and we started talking motocross and how he got his bike fixed and wants to ride again. After 10 minutes or so I asked for the bathroom and he told me it was upstairs. I went upstairs and searched for her room and went into her personal bathroom. I grabbed the bags of pig blood that I hid in my jacket and dumped it in her shampoo. The toothpaste part was hard. I had to buy the same toothpaste she uses and and fill that one up with coagulated pigs blood," I said grinning.

"Remind me never to piss you off or slushy you," She said chuckling. I smiled at her. I smiled at her.

"I wasnt able to ask you earlier but my mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight," Santana said shyly. I smirked.

"I'll see if I can swing by," I said smirking. She pushed me playfully.

"Stop acting like you're not excited to eat at my house," She said smiling. I smiled at her.

"I would love to eat at your house. Especially if it's you," I said. She pushed me again and smiled.

"Do those lines really work on girls?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Yeah, kind of," I rolled her eyes.

"Just kidding. I don't talk to a lot of girls. I've had a lot of um, _relations_ with girls but not **relationships**. I've only dated one girl and that was Kitty," I told her. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"You know Glee is hosting this dance to raise money for new costumes for regionals and I was wondering if you wanted to go," Santana said.

"This sounds like you're asking me to the dance," I said smiling. Her head shot up and turned to me.

"No, no, no. I mean, kind of...if you want to go," She said frantically.

"I don't know. I've never been to a dance before. No on has really asked me," I said in a small voice.

"Well then, Brittany Pierce, will you accompany me, Santana Lopez, to the glee dance?" She said. _She's such a nerd_. I chuckled.

"Yeah," I said smiling at her. Mr. Donovan walked into the class and sat at his desk.

"Alright guys, shut up and listen. I've bet a lot of you guys know about the Glee Club hosting the Fall dance. Mr. Schue needs help setting up and i have enlisted the help of this class to help. Since half of you are in glee club anyways. You'll be graded in helping the glee club," He announced. All the baby cheerios groaned. One baby cheerio came over to me and Santana._ I think her name is Taylor or something_.

"Um, Santana, Emily wants to talk to you," She said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Tell her if she wants to talk to me, she can get her ass over here and talk to me herself," Santana said. Taylor, or whatever her name is, nodded her head and walked back over to Emily.

"I'm gonna go over to Quinn," I said getting up.

"Wha-Why?" She asked frantically. I smiled at her.

"I don't want to snap on her like I did to Kurt. She gets under my skin," I told her, "I'm trying to work on my anger and if I'm around Emily that goes out the window." She just looked up at me with a sad puppy dog face.

"Okay," She said sadly. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Her cheeks were turning red. _Ethnic people do blush._ I smirked. She covered her cheeks.

"What?" She said.

"You're blushing," I said walking backwards towards Quinn.

"Ethnic people don't blush!" She shouted. I smirked. I looked over at Emily as she stood up and started walking over to Santana. I cracked my knuckles and tried to look away.

"Hey, you okay?" Quinn whispered in my ear. I nodded. I turned to her and smiled.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked.

"I threw up this morning and I've been craving fettuccine alfredo all day," She said. I chuckled.

"Breadstix right after school, I know," I told her. She smiled at me.I heard Santana laugh and I looked over at them. Emily was smiling and Santana was smiling. I looked back over at Quinn.

"Come on, we're leaving. There's going to be a long line if we don't leave now," I said walking towards the door.

"B, we can't just leave," She said walking towards me.

"Donovan, Quinn and I are leaving to go to Breadstix," I told him. He looked up from his phone.

"You can leave if you'll do a food run for me during lunch tomorrow," He said.

"I guess," I said. He smiled

"I guess Quinn and Brittany are going on a little date," I heard Emily whisper. I guess Quinn heard it to because she opened the door and practically pulled me out of the room.

"Come on we have to go. Coach Sue patrols the halls in the afternoon and you know how crazy she is," Quinn said pulling towards the main entrance of the school.

"I thought Figgins told her, she's not allowed to tackled kids that are skipping anymore?" I said chuckling.

"We're talking about Sue Sylvester here. She flooded the football field once because thr football team kept practicing on it when the Cheerios were practicing," Quinn said. The bell rang and kids started filling the hallways.

"Hop on my back. I know your feet are killing you," I said crouching down.

"You're so freaking perfect," She said climbing on my back. I jogged a little bit towards my car.

I opened the passengers side door and Quinn got off my back and hopped into my car. I ran around the car and got into the car.

"Do you think we can get this to go because I kinda need to go to the glee meeting today," Quinn said. I groaned.

"Ugh, okay. Call ahead, so I can just run in and pay for the food," I said peeling out of the parking lot. Quinn unlocked her phone and called Breadstix. She ordered 3 to go plates of fettuccine, mac and cheese for me, and a lot of breadsticks.

"Why do you need 3 to-go plates of fettuccine alfredo?" I asked curiously.

"Two are for me. One is for Santana. When you walk into glee and give her the food and breadsticks, she'll be all like '_Oh my gosh Brittany, you didn't have to get me anything',"_She said in a high pitch voice.

"Santana doesn't sound like that," I said chuckling.

"And you'll be like 'Breadsticks reminds me of you and I couldn't come back here empty handed'," She said in a deep voice.

"I don't sound like that," I said chuckling. Quinn chuckled too.

"Are you guys dating now or what? You already went on a date and you guys act all couple-y" Quinn said.

"That night wasn't a date," I said.

"Friends don't ask friends to go to the mayor's ball with them and then take them to a secret spot that your best friend hasn't even been too," Quinn stated.

"Okay, maybe I wanted it to be a date but she said she's not ready to date again," I told her pulling into the parking lot of Breadsticks. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It look like she is," Quinn mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. Quinn was rubbing her stomach.

"You okay?" I asked reaching over and rubbing her stomach.

"The baby is just moving around a lot. Probably because I'm starving," She said smiling. I chuckled and leaned over the center console so that I was closer to Quinn's stomach.

"We're here. Calm down little Elliot or Beyonce, your momma is gonna stuff you with some fettuccine soon," I whispered into her stomach.

"You know Elliot Fabray-Pierce has a nice ring to it," I told chuckled at me.

"Why does your name get to be last? You did not help in the conception of this baby," She said smiling.

"Fabray-Pierce just sounds better. Alright I'll be right out and we'll be back at school in 30 minutes," I said hopping out the car. _Hopefully Kitty isn't working today._ I walked up to the hostess lady and told her I'm here to pick up some food.

"Okay, I'll be right back," She said giving e flirty eyes. I rolled my eyes. I caught a glimpse of Kitty in the restaurant. _Damn, why is she walking this way_? I took out my phone and started texting Quinn.

**To Lucy Q**: Kitty's here. SOS

**From Lucy Q:** Ugh. Just tell her you're in a relationship or that you're straight lol

**To Lucy Q**: Har-har very funny.

I lifted my head and the hostess was back with my food and Kitty was standing next to her.

"3 plates of fettuccine alfredo, Macaroni and cheese, and extra breadsticks?" She asked. I nodded and handed her the money. I tried walking out quickly but Kitty latched on to me like a leech. I groaned.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just want to spend a little quality time with you," She said snuggling into me as we walked to my car.

"Well that's too bad," I said opening the driver's side door and handing the food over to Quinn.

"Hey Quinn," Kitty said with fake enthusiasm. Quinn gave her the finger. _They never did like each other._

"What do you want Kitty. I got places to be," I said.

"Well I just got off work so, maybe those places you have to be can involve me tagging along," She said climbing into my backseat.

"Bloody fucking hell," I mumbled. I don't even feel like arguing. I climbed into the car and turned it on.

* * *

The drive back to McKinley was frustrating as hell. Kitty kept leaning towards the front of the car and changed the radio station, multiple times. I parked the car in the closest parking space and hopped out. I helped Quinn out the car and practically pushed her towards the front entrance. _Maybe Kitty will forget about me and eventually walk home_.

"Britt baby, don't forget about me," She said running after us.

_Fuck_. I groaned and opened the door for them. Quinn led the way towards the choir room. Kitty once again latched onto my arm.

"Walking down these halls is so nostalgic. Let's go do it on Sue Sylvester desk. No, let's go do it on Figgins desk," She said.

"Fuck no," I said pushing her off my arm, "We're not together anymore nor are we having random mindless sex together either. There will be no fornicating on any school official's desk." I finished before walking into the choir room.

"Who another blonde bombshell," Jake said. I rolled my eyes.

"Who's the hottie?" Jake asked me.

"This is Kitty Wilde, she's a...um...friend of mine," I told him.

"Are you joining glee, Brittany?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Oh hell no," I said, "I don't do...whatever it is you guys do in here."

"We've all heard you sing before Brittany and might I say you're really good at singing," Rachel said.

"I'm not joining. I'm only here to give Quinn a ride home," I said sitting down next to Quinn. Quinn had already started eating her food. She handed me my mac and cheese and the other plate of fettuccine alfredo with some breadsticks.

"Do I really have to do this?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded as she shovel another forkful of food into her mouth. Santana was sitting in the seat in front of Quinn. I grabbed the receipt and scribbled a little note onto the back of it. _**"Went to Breadstix and thought of you."**_ I placed it on top food container. I tapped Santana on the shoulder and as soon as she turned around I held out the food with a bored expression on my face. She took it and smiled at me. I looked down at my food and started eating. Kitty laid her head on my shoulder and I shook her off. Mr. Schue was telling us that Rachel had an announcement to make. She got up and stood in the middle of the room.

"All of us, excluding Emily, has heard Brittany perform and she still doesn't want to join Glee club. So I figured, today is our chance to show her how cool this club really is!" She said excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, no, nada. I was afraid some shit like this was gonna happen," I said getting up out of my seat. Everyone turned to look at me.

"There's no way in hell I'm joining glee club," I said packing my food up, "I was just here for Quinn and to eat my mac and cheese but- You guys ruined mac and cheese for me. Every time I see mac and cheese I'm just gonna think of this moment right here. This ambush moment," I looked around the room and everyone either looked confused or just didn't care.

"I really like Mac and Cheese, too," I said slightly sad.

"Brittany, I was gonna suggest you come to our glee party at my house tonight. My dads are having a date night so I'll have the house to myself. We can play all those cool party games like Uno, or Scrabble, or my personal favorite, MONOPOLY," She said excited.

"Yeah that is a party I will not be attending," Mercedes piped up.

"I agree with Wheezy. Seriously Berry? Monopoly?," Santana said eating.

"Add some alcohol and a game of strip poker and I'm there," Emily said. _Why am I just realizing that Emily is sitting next to Santana? And that her arm is around her shoulders? When the hell did this happen?_ I slowly sat back down, staring at the back of Emily's head, angrily shoveling mac and cheese into my mouth.

"I'm bad at poker though," Santana said.

"You could always just come over to my place and just...**strip**," Emily said. Santana cackled and pusher Emily's arm off of her shoulders.

"Nah, I'm good. Get Puck to do that for you," She said bitterly. I smirked.

"Can I go? I know I'm not

in glee club or anything," Kitty said.

"She doesn't even go here," Tina mumbled. I chuckled.

"Yeah, who are you? One of Brittany's slu-**_friends_** " Kurt asked. _Kurt is just an asshole. _Kitty's smile faltered a bit. She turned to Kurt.

"Who are you suppose to be? A muppet reject or Brittany Spear's and Madonna fucked up love child?" Kitty said. The whole room erupted in "Ooh's" and "Oh shit's". I smiled at Kitty.

"Who cares about the relationship status between me and Brittany" She said.

"There's no relationship status between us, at all," I said assuringly.

"That's beside the point. I don't even want to go to that stupid glee party anymore," She said.

"Guys, I have karaoke machine and a stage in my basement. This party will be on for the books," Rachel said. No one was listening to her. I huffed. Even though Rachel can be hella annoying, she planned this party already and I can't let any party, no matter how lame it is, go to waste.

"I'll go," I said. Everyone quieted down. Mr. Schue at this point was just chilling with the Piano guy not even paying attention to us.

"What?" Emily said turning to me. I just shrugged.

"She planned it already and I'm not gonna let that go to waste. I'll go," I said again.

"I'll go too," Quinn said.

"If those Blondes are going we need a blonde squad trifecta. I'm in," Guppy Lips Evans said. I smiled and looked at Rachel.

"Hey Rae," I said to Rachel. She looked utterly surprised by the nickname I gave her.

"Yea Brittany," She answered tentatively.

"Do you have any Journey songs on your karaoke machine because get me tipsy enough and I start singing "Don't Stop Believing" like there's no tomorrow," I said smiling. Rachel smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Don't worry I got everything set," She said giddily. I chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a nightmare to write omg. I re-wrote this chapter 3 times and the final time I couldn't find a good cut-off point to end the chapter.**

**Not a whole lot of Brittana interaction in this chapter. The next chapter will (hopefully) bee out in 7-10 days or so. It's going to be gooood**

**On a scale of 1-10. 1 being horrible and 10 being amazing. How would you rate this chapter?**

**Lets try to get this story to 90+ reviews, okay? Share this story with your other Brittana loving friends :)**

**Okay, hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I seriously love you guys omg 90+ reviews with only 8 chapters and sorry for the long wait. I was going to upload this earlier this morning (like at 3 am) but Fanfiction crashed and it lost like the ending of the chapter . I was really freaking frustrated**

**Anyways Read and Review lol **

Chapter 9

* * *

"I'm never going to Breadstix or to another glee club meeting again," I said belly-flopping onto my bed. Kitty stuck with us even after glee club was over. After an hour or so of her just being a stage 10 clinger, I finally told her I needed to get going to my dad's house. She's afraid of my dad. But who isn't? Quinn took her shoes off and flopped onto me.

"Rachel wants us to dress nice but casual," Quinn mumbled into my back. I rolled my eyes.

"Why couldn't I be an asshole and say hell to the fucking no to the whole "party" thing?" I asked.

"Because Santana is making you a big ol' softie," Quinn said.

"Santana invited me to dinner tonight at her house," I said mumbling. I reached into my pants pocket and took out my phone and dialed Santana's number. It rang two times before she picked up.

"Hey," She said excitedly. I smiled.

"Hey, does your mom still want me to come over for dinner?" I asked her. She sounded like she was talking to someone else.

"Mom, no. She probably doesn't want to talk to you," She said. It sounded like there was a little struggle.

"Hola Brittany, hows it going?" Her mom asked out of breath. I chuckled.

"Hey Mama Lopez, I'm doing fine. How about you?" I asked.

"Bien. I'm good. I do still want you to come over for dinner before you head to the party. Come over in 30 minutes or so," She said.

"Alright. I'll be over. I just need to take a shower and change my clothes and I'll be over," I said. Quinn got off of me and grabbed some clothes from her bag.

"I'm gonna go to your mom's bathroom and take a long relaxing bath," She said walking out the room. My mom hasn't been home in days. She left a note saying she was visiting her sister in Columbus and that she was gonna stay for a few days. She calls me every morning just to see how I'm doing and to me that she's okay. I sighed and grabbed some clothes out of my closet.

I stood in front of Santana's front door for what seemed like hours. My right hand seemed frozen in the knocking position. i stepped back and looked at my clothing choice. I wore baby blue jeans and a white t-shirt, my favorite pair of Chuck Taylor's, and a NYU sweatshirt. _I look so bummy_. i looked at Santana's house than my mom's house. I could go back home and change. Just as I turned to go home and change someone opened Santana's front door.

"We thought if we waited it out you would knock on the door yourself but you were taking to long and my mother-in-law is not a patient women," Mama Lopez said.

"Mother-in-law?" I mumbled out confused. I walked slowly into the house and saw that the house was filled with people.

"I invited some family members over if you don't mind," Mama Lopez whispered in my ear. _Some? There's more people here than at my mom's family reunions_. I was nervous. I looked around for Santana.

"She's in her room," Mama Lopez said to me. I nodded and walked up the stairs towards Santana's room. I knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone, mom," I rolled my eyes and knocked again. I heard her mumble a "what the fuck" before I heard her footsteps stomping towards the door. She yanked open the door and was about to yell when she noticed it was me.

"Hey San," I said smiling. My eyes trailed down her body. She was wearing short running shorts and a big Harvard hoodie. I guess that's where her mom and dad went to college. Her hair was in a very messy high bun and she had some glasses on and she also had no make-up on

"You look cute," I said walking into her room. Her room was surprising light. _I expected her walls to be black not a pale yellow, and I expected her bed to be covered in red satin silk sheets not regular white bedding._ She scoffed.

"I don't have any make-up on and these glasses make me look really dorky," She said taking them off.

"Well I think you look really cute no matter how dorky those glasses make you look," I said looking at the pictures on her wall. There were a lot of pictures of the glee club and the Cheerios. She had posters of some bands.

"Oh wow, I have the same One Direction poster," I said turning to her. She rolled her eyes.

"I like some of their songs and Kurt got me that for my birthday last year," She said.

"No, I seriously have the same poster. My little cousin got it for me at a book fair," I said walking over to her nightstand. I picked up my medal I gave her.

"I forgot I gave this to you," I said putting back down next to the picture frame. I picked up the picture of her and Emily. I sighed and put it back down and walked over to the other side of her bed. She had a bulletin board covered in paper.

"Are these notes?" I asked her.

"Yeah some notes date back to middle school," She said standing behind me. I looked and one note stood out to me. It was a black folded piece of paper.

"Is that-" My voice trailed off. I slowly unpinned the piece of paper. I chuckled.

"Freshman year, you broke into my locker and put this note in my notebook," She said smiling. I looked at the note and started reading it out loud.

"Dear Santana, You're hot. I'm hot. Let's be a super hot couple," I smirked. _I was never the one for subtlety._ I pinned the paper back on the bulletin board and turned to her. She was standing insanely close to me.

"You never did reply back to me," I said chuckling.

"Okay," She said. I looked at her confused.

"Okay what?" I questioned. She smirked and stepped closer to me.

"Let's be a hot couple," She said. My eyes were glued to her lips. Damn. I leaned in towards her.

Santana's lips ghosted over mine.

Just when I was about to close the gap between us someone busted into her bedroom. We jumped apart. What the fuck? I turned towards the intruder. The intruder looked like a fusion between Marlon Teixeira and Sergio Carvajal. _If I was straight I would be so wet right now just looking at him._

"Santi, Tío Gabriel is here and he wants to meet your girlfriend," The guy said with a thick Spanish accent.

"Girlfriend?" We said in unison.

"Yea, He said he wants to meet Emily," He said. Santana sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"Pedrito, tell Tío Gabriel that ella es un pendejo de mierda," Santana said angrily. I smirked.

Pedrito looked at me.

"¿Quién es?" He asked.

"Ella es mi amiga," Santana said. _I feel like I'm being left out of an important conversation._

"Su amiga o novia?" He asked.

"La segunda opción," She said. _I wish I paid a little more in Mr. Schuester's class._ Pedrito walked into the room smiling really big.

"Ay Santi! Ella es muy bonita," Pedrito said hugging Santana. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"You're really pretty," He said kissing my hand.

"Alright that's enough, bye Pedrito," Santana said grabbing him by his collar and pulling him out the room. She closed the door and looked at me.

"Sorry 'bout that and sorry for all the people in the house. I didn't expect them to come here till next week," She said. I flopped down on her bed.

"Nah, it's cool. It's really cool that you have a big family. I have one too but I hardly see them all at once like this. My mom's side all lives in Georgia and my dad's side all live in England. It's hard to get them all together," I told her truthfully.

"My parents parents are both from Puerto Rico. This is not even half of my family," She said.

"So are we staying here for a bit or going to Rachel's party?" I asked. "Yeah, let me just change and we'll be out," She said walking towards her closet. She threw out a long sleeve blue or black striped dress. She also threw out a fur thingy. I picked it up.

"What the hell is this thingy?" I asked, "You know what, I don't want to know. Just do your thang." She flipped me off and I just laughed. She walked out of the closet and towards her dresser. She threw a pair of bra and underwear in my face. I held it up and realized it was a lace bra and a super lacy thong . I looked over at Santana and I felt my face get really hot.

"Is Ms. Brittany Pierce blushing?" Santana teased crawling up to me. I was lost for words, for probably, the first time in my life. Here I was lying on Santana's bed holding her lacy bra and thong, red in the face, as Santana straddled me and leaned close to my face. I was staring at her lips. She smirked and grabbed the underwear set from my hands and climbed off of me. I was frozen in place.

"I'm hungry," I said hopping off the bed and practically running downstairs. I was such in a rush i bumped into someone.

"Fuck. Sorry," I said. I looked up and saw that it was Santana's dad. Fucking hell, just my luck.

"What are you doing here?" He said. "I was talking to Santana," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Get out of my house," He said dismissively, pointing towards the door.

"Mama Lopez invited me over, you have no right," I said getting angry.

"I do. This is my house," He said, "Santanita, your friend will be outside." I rolled my eyes. Mama Lopez walked over to us.

"Ramón, what are you doing? I invited her over for dinner," Mama Lopez said. I looked at him smugly.

"Maria, you can't be serious," He said to her. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, I saved you a seat next to me," She said guiding me towards the dining room. She practically pushed me into a chair and shoved a plate of food in my face. It was rice and beans with chicken and plaintains

"This looks delicious and all but I can't eat this," I said looking over to Maria.

"Why's that? You don't like Hispanic food?" One lady said. I looked over to her. She was an older lady. _She might be Santana's grandmother_.

"No, I love it but I'm allergic to chicken," I said. Maria looked at me.

"You and Santana are like a match made in heaven," She said smiling and taking my plate and giving it to someone else.

"I think I have a separate pot of rice I made for Santana," Maria said walking into the kitchen. I sat at the table awkwardly as everyone around me had conversations in Spanish. Santana walked in and it seemed like everyone just stopped talking. She looked really beautiful.

"Santi, you look very beautiful," The older women from before said.

"Thank you abuela," Santana said smiling. I was just staring at Santana and her outfit. _Damn, she looks really good_.

"Britt, you ready to go?" She asked. I felt frozen in my seat.

"No, you guys can't leave. I just served Brittany her food," Maria said placing a plate of chicken-free food in front of me.

"Wrap some saran wrap on it and she can take it to go," She said walking towards the door.

"Ay dios, she gets the bossiness from her father," She said taking my plate back to the kitchen. I smiled. She brought it back in a container.

"Thank you, I'll eat it right when I get to the car," I told her, following Santana out the house. I passed her dad, who just gave me mean look. _I honestly don't care_. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

**From Quinn: dont get mad but puck picked me up and is bringing me to the party**

What the hell? I handed Santana the keys and climbed into the passenger seat.

**To Quinn: As long as he's being nice to you. if he's being an ass i will kick him in the face.**

"I'm driving?" Santana asked getting into the drivers' seat.

"Well you are in the drivers' seat and you are holding the car keys," I said. She rolled her eyes and started the car up.

"You know how to drive right?" I asked.

"Yea, I just don't like doing it," Santana said reversing out the driveway. I opened the food and began eating.

"Damn, you're mom makes some good food," I moaned. She looked at me and chuckled.

* * *

Sadly, It was a quick ride to Rachel's house. _Even though she lives on the other side of town. _I finished my food and threw the container in my back seat and grabbed a bag that had 2 bottles of wine in it. _I'll clean it up later._

"What usually happens at these glee parties?" I asked getting out the car.

"We've only had one before and after that one we vowed never to let Rachel host any type of parties," Santana said. I chuckled and knocked on the front door. The door swung open and Rachel was there, smiling. She was wearing some ruffly looking dress.

"What the hell are you wearing, Berry?" Santana asked walking inside. I smiled.

"Hello Rachel, may I come in?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes, you may, Brittany," She said.

"The party is downstairs in the basement," She said showing us to the basement door. We walked downstairs and everyone was sitting on the floor listening to what seems like elevator music.

"Wow, this party fucking sucks," I said loudly. Everyone turned to look at me. Surprisingly, Blaine and Jake were at this party. _Not really surprising that Jake is here with Puck being his brother and all. _Blaine got up and gave a hug.

"Feels like we haven't seen each other in weeks, " Blaine said. I rolled my eyes.

"How'd you get invited here anyways?" I asked. He took a step back and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"I-um- I'm dating Kurt," He said. I just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Okay," I said shrugging. I walked past him and up to the karaoke stage thingy. I grabbed the mic.

"I have to admit this party sucks. No offense Rachel. I have brought a gift," I said holding up the bag.

"Is it weed?" Puck said. I ignored him and took out the bottles of wine.

"This is Krug Brut Vintage 1988," I said handing her the bottles. Rachel grabbed a red solo cup and popped the cork.

"It's pink, oh my gosh," She said pouring some. She passed the bottle around. I smiled and took a seat on the couch next to Santana.

"Once they get tipsy or even drunk the party will really pick up," I said to her. She smiled.

"Or they'll break out in an off-key rendition of some song from Wicked," She said. I chuckled. Quinn came and sate down next to me.

"I would love to see that actually," I said. I watched them gulp down two bottles of wine like if it were water and they were super dehydrated. Puck stood up.

"Great stuff, Pierce but I'm going to get some good shit from my truck," He said going upstairs.

* * *

2 bottles of vodka, 3 shots of tequila, 1 shot of coconut rum, and 5 beers later, I was on Rachel's stage, in only my bra and pants on, belting out a really drunken rendition of "_Don't Stop Believin'_" with Rachel.

"Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching

In the night

Streetlight people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin' somewhere in the night," Rachel and I slurred. We looked at each other and started giggling. Finn walked up to the stage and continued singing as I stumbled drunkenly over to Santana. She was talking to Mercedes up against the back wall.

"Hello," I said invading Santana's personal space. She chuckled.

"Britt, you're drunk," She said.

"Just tidbit,"I said smiling.

"I'm going to leave you two love birds alone," Mercedes said smirking at Santana. Santana just rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"Go on a date with me," I said to her. She chuckled to me.

"Ask me when you're sober," She said.

"I'm sober enough," I said touching my nose. I backed up from her a little bit.

"If that's not enough proof can a drunk person do this," I said patting my stomach and rubbing my head. She grabbed my bra strap and pulled me into her.

"That's not how you do it," She said wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands fell onto her hips.

"Really," I practically whispered, "How do you do it then." Her eyes flickered from mine to my lips. Her lips ghosted over mine. _Fuck._ I finally closed the gap between. Kissing Santana was like, I don't know, like being in a room full of sunshine and they were no more rainy days. _It sounds cliche but it feels so good kissing her._ She bit my bottom lip and my grip tightened on her hips. _Damn, she's an amazing kisser. _I started trailing kisses down the sides of her neck.

"Fuck, Britt," She practically moaned out_. _That fueled me on. My left hand trailed to the end of her dress. I played with the hem a little bit before slipping my hand onto her bare upper thigh. But our little bubble of sunshine was popped, when Rachel screeched and yelled "LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE." and pulled me away from Santana and her very soft lips. I groaned. Santana just stood there daze as I was being pulled away. Everyone slowly sat down in a circle as Rachel grabbed one of the empty vodka bottles and placed in the middle. Santana finally snapped out of her daze and sat down next me and handed me my NYU sweatshirt. I threw it over my head and gave her a smile.

"I'll go first!" Rachel yelled. _Oh my gosh, she's loud when she's drunk._ I grabbed a beer that was on the floor. _It's okay, it's not open yet. _Rachel spun the bottle and it landed on Finn. _Figures._ They kissed and didn't stop.

"Okay, this is spin the bottle not 7 minutes of heaven, no me gusta," Santana said breaking them apart. I chuckled. Next one up was Puck. Puck spun the bottle and it landed on Mercedes.

"Come on white boy, let's get it over with," Mercedes said pulling Puck into her. Everyone started hooting and hollering. Mercedes pushed him back.

"And that's how you kiss," Mercedes said smiling. Sam Sat next to Mercedes in complete awe.

"I wanna go next!" He yelled grabbing the bottle and spinning the bottle stopped on me. _Shit._

"Shit," Sam said out loud and disappointed.

"Damn, you're no prize either," I said crossing my arms in a child-like manner.

"Calm on, guys," Rachel said, "GET UP ON THOSE GUPPY LIPS!" Santana leaned into me.

"Just peck him on the cheek if you don't want to kiss his big lips," Santana said. I laughed and nodded my head. Sam leaned towards me reluctantly and I kissed his cheek.

"That was weak," Rachel said. _Damn, she should've just said she wanted to watch people basically dry hump. _It was Emily's turn. _Totally forgot she was here. _She spun the bottle and slowly it came to a stop at Santana. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath.

"The bottle has spoken, bring those lips over here," She said smirking. I clenched my fist. _Calm down Brittany. Being drunk and getting angry isn't a good mixture for you. _I took a deep breath and looked away.

"You can do it if you want, it's just a game," I said with my head down.

"Nah, I'm good, Fields. Plus you're not even a good kisser," Santana said. I looked over to Santana than Emily. Emily looked really angry. I finished my beer and smirked at her.

"And you were a horrible lay, that's why I had to get some dick," She sneered. I jumped to my feet.

"Brittany, she's not worth it," Santana said grabbing my hand.

"I'm going home," I said taking my keys out my pocket. Quinn walked up to me.

"You can't drive, you're drunk," She said trying to take my keys away.

"I'm not d-drunk," I slurred. _Okay, maybe I'm a little drunk._ I handed my keys to Santana.

"She can drive me home," I said. Quinn took the keys from Santana.

"Santana is drunk too, she can just hold herself together better than you can," Quinn said, "I'll drive both of you home." I shrugged my shoulders and stumbled my way to the stairs.

"Aw man, does that mean the party is over?" I heard Rachel said.I chuckled and walked upstairs to the front door. I slumped up against the wall waiting for Quinn and Santana. Santana grabbed my hand and opened the front door. She led me to my car and placed me in the backseat, buckling me in. I was started to fall asleep. Everything sounded like I was underwater.

"Are you guys finally dating or what?" I heard Quinn ask Santana. She chuckled.

"I guess, we kind of are," Santana answered. _If I wasn't so drunk and tired, I would've shouted a "Hell yeah". _

"Fucking finally," Quinn said laughing. Santana laughed.

"Can I get a glass of water?" I asked.

"No, B, you don't have any water in your car," Quinn said.

"Ow man," I said sounding like a little five year old. Santana chuckled.

"I'm going to sleep," I said closing my eyes.

"She's a really good person, y'know. So if you break her heart I will kick your ass," Quinn said seriously. Santana chuckled nervously.

"I won't," She sighed. I smirked.

"I won't break your heart either," I said smiling before going to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I suck at ending chapters lol**

**School is starting back up for me and i already suck at uploading every 7-10 days. So imma try to write the next 3 chapters ahead of time. Hopefully I can get them done in the next 10 days or so.**

**Spanish translations:**

_**ella es un pendejo de mierda,: **_**she is a fucking asshole**

_**¿Quién es éste? : **_**Who's this?**

_**Ella es mi novia : **_**She's my girlfriendd**

_**Tu amiga o novia? : **_**Your girl friend or girlfriend?**

_**la segunda opción : **_**the second option**

_**Ay Santi! Ella es muy bonita : **_**Oh Santi! She is very beautiful**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. I think it dragged in some parts but hopefully i can make it more exciting next chapter.**

**Reviews make me very happy. Are there any other characters form glee you would like to see appear in this story?**


	10. Chapter 10

** TRIGGER WARNING: DOMESTIC ABUSE**

**Some fluff and angst in this chapter**

**This chapter is almost 5,000 words! Probably the longest chapter, I've ever written in all my fanfic stories**

**A/N: I think I'm going to start doing time jumps. Like the time frame in chapter 9 and 10 are like early September and then maybe the next chapter is like late September and early November. I just feel like these chapters are going to slow. **** I don't know yet.**

**R****ead and Review**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the biggest headache ever. I tried to get up but felt someone's body weighing me down. I opened one of my eyes a little. _What the hell?_ I saw a white arm over my mid section and a tan arm over the white arm. I looked to my right and saw Quinn sleeping soundly next to me and then I looked to my left and saw Santana sleeping soundly also. _What the hell happened after we got home?_ I looked at Quinn and Santana again. They both were wearing different clothes than what they were wearing last night. Quinn had some red sweatpants on with an over-sized shirt and Santana had on a pair of my favorite pair of black sweatpants with one of my old McKinley gym shirt on. _Which seemed a little bit too small in her...um..chest area._ I slowly moved both of their arms off of my body and leaned over Santana to get off of my bed. I grabbed a pair of black joggers and a plain white tee to wear. I walked into my bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out my Advil. _A hangover is evidence of a good ass night._ I swallowed the two pills and started brushing my teeth. I hopped into the shower and cleaned my body off. I had just finished getting dressed when I heard the front door slam. _What the fuck?_

"SUSAN!" I heard my dad yell. I ran out of my bathroom, closed my bedroom door, and ran downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked timidly. He just looked at me.

"Where's your fucking mother? SUSAN!" He started yelling again. I rolled my eyes. he started searching all the rooms downstairs.

"SUSAN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" He yelled. He headed for the stairs. I jumped in front of him and pushed him back. My head was pounding. _Him yelling plus having a hangover are two things that I never want to happen at the same time again._

"She's not fucking here," I said to him, raising my voice a bit. He looked shocked for a moment. I've never cursed at him nor raised my voice. He raised his hand and slapped me, hard, across the face. He stepped back.

"This is all her fault. She's been keeping you away from me for weeks now and now you think you can get loud with me," He said pacing in front of me. I was still stunned from the slap he gave me.

"I-I'm sorry dad," I said. He rolled his eyes and pushed me aside and started walking upstairs. I grabbed his hand and tugged him down a bit.

"You can't go up there," I said.

"Your mother's here, huh?" He said, snatching his hand back. I grabbed his hand and tugged him down the stairs again.

"No, she's in Columbus visiting Aunt Jeanine," I said. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Then why don't you want me upstairs?" He asked. I racked my brain, trying to come up with something. He yanked his hand away and practically sprinted upstairs. _Fuck._ I ran after him. He was in front of my room door, with his hand on the knob.

"Don't you fucking dare go in there," I said getting angry.

"Want to repeat what you just said?" He questioned. I gulped and balled my hands up.

"You heard me, you fucking wanker," I said. He took his hand off the knob and walked towards me.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? You think you can talk to me like that and get away with it?" He said slapping me again. I fell to the floor. I heard a door creaking open.

"Britt?" I heard Santana's sleepy voice. I rushed over to my door and slammed it shut.

"What the fuck? Britt, what's going on?" I heard her muffled.

"Who's in there?" He asked. I felt Santana trying to pull the door open. I just kept slamming it shut.

"No one," I said. Santana was banging on the door. _Honestly, I don't care if he hits me or yells at me but I don't ever want Santana or Quinn to be in the cross hairs. _

"Brittany Susanna Pierce, who the fuck is in your room?" He said walking up to me.

"Fucking no one, just go back home. Once mom gets back I'll go and stay at your house. Just please go," I pleaded. He looked at me and than at the door suspiciously.

"Once your mother gets back you better be at my front door," He said walking downstairs. I held onto the door knob tight until I heard the front door slam shut. I sighed and let go of the doorknob. I backed up to the wall next to my door and just slid down it and put my face in my hands. Santana pulled the door opened. I felt tears streaming down my face. My body and mind was now processing what just happened. My cheek stung from where he slapped me, two times. I was shaking, totally scared.

"Britt, what the fu-" She stopped mid sentence and just looked at me. She crouched down next to me.

"Britt, you okay?" She said. I sniffled.

"Yeah, totally, I'm f-fantastic," I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Britt, please look at me," She said softly. I took a deep breath in and looked up at Santana. She looked so beautiful with no make up on and her eyes filled with concern. Santana started inspecting my face and her eyes landed on my cheek. _I bet my cheek is red._

"What just happened?" She asked, speaking softly again.

"I-I don't know," I said tearing up again, "All I could think about was keeping you and Quinn safe from him."

"Why was he here?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. She sat next to me and just held me while I cried. _This is the second time Santana has done this for me._

* * *

Quinn, weirdly, slept through the whole fiasco with my father and all the way up to the late afternoon. Santana and I were on the couch downstairs watching some cartoons, when she walked downstairs. I finished my crying fits by that time. My eyes were a little red and puffy but not swollen.

"Aw, you guys are too cute," She teased. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"How are you feeling today," I asked her. _Every time she wakes up she throws up a lot. Like morning sickness times 100_. She looked nervously at Santana and then back at me.

"I-um, feel great," She let out a nervous chuckle, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Want me to cook us something to eat?" Santana asked. I looked at her.

"Yeah, that would be amazing," I said as my stomach growled. She chuckled and hopped off the couch and walked over to the kitchen. I heard her rummaging through the refrigerator and the cabinets.

"I don't know what I can cook with Frosted Flakes, green peppers and a gallon of spoiled milk. Seriously, Britt, you need to go grocery shopping," She said from the kitchen. I groaned. _I never liked grocery shopping._

"Come on let's go then," I said, tossing my keys to her. She caught them and smirked.

"What am I going to eat then?" Quinn asked.

"There's some Frosted Flakes, green peppers and a gallon of spoiled milk," I chuckled. She flipped me off and walked into the kitchen. It was getting colder out, so I handed Santana my grey quilted bomber jacket. I put my blue quilted bomber jacket as I unlocked the front door.

"Lock the front door with the chain and don't open it for anyone," I yelled out to Quinn. I opened the front door for Santana.

"Well, thank you Ms. Pierce," She said smiling like a mad man. I smirked and closed the door behind me. We hopped into the car and she started it up. She checked herself out in the mirror.

"Can't believe that I'm going to the store without any makeup on," She said running a hand through her hair.

"I think you look really beautiful," I said, "but if you're not comfortable going out without makeup, wear these." I handed her my aviator sunglasses. She smiled and put on the sunglasses. She reversed out of the driveway and sped down towards downtown Lima.

"Why do you keep making me drive?" She questioned.

"Because if I'm driving I can't admire your beauty as well," I said throwing my hair into a messy bun. Her cheeks were turning red again.

"Okay Casanova," She giggled. I smirked_. _She looked so focused on driving, I just sat in the passenger seat and admired her. _Damn, I can't believe this girl is mine. Well, almost. We still need to go on an official date or official dates, so I can actually say that "Santana Lopez is mine." _

"Can you stop staring at me?" She asked, chuckling nervously.

"Go on a date with me," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Awesome, starts now," I said sitting back in my seat.

"Wha-what? No. I look a hot mess and we're going to the grocery store," She said.

"But you still look hot though. Grocery store first date, you'll always remember your awesome first date with me," I said smiling. Santana looked like a fish out of water. She pulled into the grocery store parking lot and parked the car closet to the entrance.

"Ready for the best date ever?" I said. She laughed and got out the car. The grocery store had those automatic doors, so right before Santana could get in range of the senors for the door, I jumped in front of her and the doors flew open.

"You first, my lady," I said bowing as she passed me. She curtsied and smiled. We stood in front of the of the frozen food aisles.

"Okay what do we need," She asked me.

"Food," I said firmly. She chuckled.

"I know that but what exactly?" She asked.

"Well first we need to get a carriage," I said grabbing a carriage. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

**From Quinn: Get pizza bagels and pickles**

"Well we got the first two things on our list. Q, wants pizza bagels and pickles," I said shoving my phone back into my back pocket.

"Hop in," I said patting the carriage. Santana looked at me and then at the carriage.

"No way," She said. I gave her my puppy dog eyes and pouted my lips. She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, okay. Help me in," She said. I grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up and into the basket.

"Now relax and enjoy the ride," I said as I started pushing the carriage down the aisle. I opened a fridge and grabbed a gallon of chocolate ice cream and handed it to Santana.

"Why do you need this much chocolate ice cream? Don't you think this is a little too much?" She asked. I looked at her and gasped dramatically.

"Too much? Too much chocolate ice cream? That's a bizarre thing to say," I said in posh British accent. Santana laughed and I started pushing the carriage again. I threw in some more ice cream stuff such as cherries, chocolate sprinkles, and chocolate syrup.

"You need actually food, you know that right?" She questioned as I pushed her past all the food aisles and straight towards the candy aisle.

"I know but we need to get the good stuff first so we don't forget anything," I said grabbing a bunch of sour skittles, peanut m&amp;m's, and some Twizzlers. I couldn't choose if I wanted the cherry bites, or the rainbow twists, or the green apple Twizzlers, or the Twizzlers that were red and yellow that had a filling inside, so I got two of each. I sprinkled the Twizzlers on Santana. She laughed.

"No one likes Twizzlers this much," She said looking at all the Twizzlers.

"Twizzlers are the best candy in the whole. You're crazy," I said pushing her back towards the "_real food_". Santana just chuckled and relaxed in the carriage.

* * *

Santana just sat in the carriage telling me what I should and should not get.

"Come on, Britt, you need to get some breakfast food," Santana said, "And my legs and butt are cramping up from being in here." I looked down at Santana; she had a bunch of food surrounding her and on top of her. I chuckled. I pushed her towards the where the pancake mix is and cereal are.

"I really need to get out and stretch my legs, B," Santana said. I stabilized the carriage with one foot and helped Santana out. Once, out of the carriage, she does some lunges down the aisle.

"It's not that serious," I said chuckling. She rolled her eyes.

"You try sitting in the carriage for almost an hour and a half and have stuff being piled on top of you," She said. I just chuckled.

"Best first date, right?" I said smiling at her. She walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"It will be the most memorable," She replied pushing the carriage over to the cereals. I grabbed some plain old cheerios and some fruit loops and threw them in the carriage. I went behind Santana, placed my hand on top of hers, and started pushing the carriage.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I just smirked. I dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"Shopping, what are you doing?' I countered. She rolled her eyes and put her feet on the bottom of the shopping cart. I pushed her around towards the frozen freezer section to grab some frozen waffles and some syrup. Santana giggled as I raced this little old lady in her motorized scooter to the cashier. We started placing things on the conveyor belt.

"Did you really have to race that old lady?" Santana asked. I laughed.

"Hell yea. She had a bunch of things in her little basket and a big bag of coins in her pocket. There was no way she was getting in front of me," I said chuckling. I turned to look at the cashier, who was scanning the food and leering at Santana's chest. She was still wearing my McKinley gym shirt that was too small for her. It looked like a crop top on her. Santana was putting the bagged groceries into the cart. I kept my cool and turned to Santana.

"Can you zip up your jacket?" I asked politely. She looked at me confused.

"But it's your jacket," She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that, can you just zip it up," I said through my clenched teeth.

"It's hot in here," Then she proceeded to take the jacket off and hand it to me. The cashier practically moaned. _Did he just-did he just moan over my girlfriend? _ I turned to him.

"Hey pal, I don't appreciate you looking at her that way," I snapped at him. He looked at me and rolled his eyes before he went back to looking at Santana. _What the hell? Does he know who I am? No one rolls their eyes at me!_ I put the jacket back on Santana and zipped it all the way up. He scanned the last item and told me the amount.

"Your total is $58.17," He said. I just glared at him as I swiped my credit card. He handed me my receipt and handed Santana a piece of paper. She opened it and it was his phone number. _This dude is ridiculous. If I were to hop over and punch him in the fucking throat, he would definitely know who I am. _I grabbed the cart and headed towards the front door of the grocery store. _How dare he look at Santana like she's nothing but a piece of meat. How dare he look at her at all. That's it, this is the last time I take her outside. I'm just going to keep her locked in her house for the rest of the school year. I could say she's really sick and highly contagious. _I was already at my car loading the grocery into the trunk angrily. _I need to invest in large over sized ugly sweaters for she can wear if I decide to let her outside. Maybe I can ask Rachel where she used to get her sweaters from and see if they sell in bulk._

"Britt, what happened?" Santana said pulling me from my thoughts.

"That dude was staring at you like some human sex doll! And he gave you his number!" I shouted. Santana took a few steps back. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," I said.

"Britt, you can't get mad at everyone that looks at me like that. I'm really fucking hot, if you haven't noticed," She said smirking.

"Oh I've noticed," I said chuckling, "I just don't like people looking at you like that."

"I know. You've told me that before," She said. I pushed the carriage out of the way and hopped into the passengers seat. Santana got into the car and started it up. She turned to me.

"I only have eyes for you, Britt. I didn't even notice that guy. He gave me his number, whoop dee-doo. I don't like guys and even if it was a girl, I wouldn't have noticed her either. I like you, not some grocery store cashier or any other person in Lima. I like you," Santana said. I smiled a bit.

"Sorry for being a jealous asshole. I ruined our first date." I apologized.

"It still was an amazing date. Don't worry, I found you being all jealous kinda hot," She said shrugging and reversing out of the parking spot.

* * *

We got back to my house and I unlocked the front door. _Quinn didn't put the chain on._ I shook my head and went to the living room to tell Quinn to come help us with the groceries. I walked into the living to find not only Quinn but Santana's dad was there too.

"Hey Britt," Quinn said casually continuing her conversation with Mr. Lopez. Mr. Lopez just waved me off as I went back outside to help Santana with the groceries.

"Where's Quinn, I thought you went inside to help us?" Santana said holding a bunch of bags.

"She's inside talking to your dad," I said grabbing some bags from her hands.

"My dad?" She asked as she rushed inside with some of bags. I chuckled. I walked back inside and placed the groceries on the kitchen counter. Santana was with her dad and her dad looked pissed off ranting in Spanish. I took in all the groceries and started to put the groceries away. Mr. Lopez walked into the kitchen calmly.

"I don't want you and my daughter hanging out," He said. I rolled my eyes and turned to him. _I'm so tired of his shit._

"No disrespect sir but I don't think that's your choice to decide," I said, feeling the anger rise in me. I started putting the groceries away again.

"I don't know why Santana left Emily for-" He stopped mid-sentence and huffed and stormed out the house. I leaned up against the counter, closed my eyes and exhaled.

"I'm sorry about him. He just has standards set for me and he cares too much of how this could affect his image around town," Santana practically whispered. I opened my eyes and looked over to her. I just shrugged my shoulders. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my torso. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"It's alright. I know most parents wouldn't want me with their daughter," I said. Santana sighed.

"Let's put these groceries away and cook something to eat," She said pulling back from me and started putting away the groceries. I just looked at her. _She's so freaking beautiful. _

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help me?" She questioned. I smirked.

After we put the groceries away, Santana started cooking some pizza bagels. _I would've done it but I almost burned the house down before trying to cook a Digiorno's Pizza in the oven. _We sat on the couch, watching Devious Maids eating some pizza bagels. Santana had her head in my lap looking at the T.V and Quinn eating pickles out of the jar.

"Damn, I can't believe Bianca is dead," Quinn said.

"Yeah, she was the hottest one on this show," I said. Santana just scoffed.

"She was okay looking. Rosie is by far the best looking one," Santana said. I laughed. Quinn finished eating her pickle and stood up.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep," Quinn said walking upstairs. I stuffed some pizza bagels in my face.

"Very cute, Britt," She said smiling. I rolled my eyes and fed her a pizza bagel. She chuckled before taking the food into her mouth.

"Let's go on another date. Friday night," I said. Santana looked up at me.

"No way, I get to do the next date," Santana said, "You can't do two dates in a row. There's a system. I get the next date and you get the date after that one." I smiled.

"So you're implying that there's going to be more dates in the future," I said smiling.

"Yeah, duh," She said turning back to the t.v. I laughed. _She is so cute._ My phone buzzed. I checked who was texting me.

**From Kitty (stalker not the stripper): Come to breadstix rn**

**To ****Kitty (stalker not the stripper): No.**

I put my phone back down. It buzzed five more times.

"Who's texting you? It seems like an emergency," Santana said.

"Nah, it's just Kitty being annoying. She's suppose to be working," I told her looking at the t.v. I guess Santana changed the channel because she was watching the Cupcake Wars on the Food Network. My phone buzzed three more times. I tried to ignore it but then my phone started ringing. _What the hell? She's calling me now?_

"She's really persistent," Santana commented, not taking her eyes off the t.v. I could tell she was getting annoyed. My phone started buzzing again. Santana rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. She opened the text message and squeaked. She threw the phone in my face.

"What happened?" I asked picking up the phone. I looked at our conversation. My eyes went wide. She sent nudes. _When would she have time to take naked pictures of herself while she was working? She must've done in during her 15 minute break. This girl is relentless. I should probably tell her I'm in a relationship but that'll probably won't stop her._ I guess I was staring for too long because Santana snatched the phone away from me.

"Are you trying to memorize her fucking body?" Santana said. _I thought I was the jealous one in this relationship. _I smirked.

"San, you know I dated her right. Not to be so crude or whatnot but we've fucked," I said smiling. Santana pulled away from me a little bit.

"I-I get it. You've slept with a lot of people. I guess it's what makes you Brittany," Santana said. I furrowed my eyebrows and pursed my lips. _She hasn't called me by my full name all day. It's been "**Britt**" all day. Now she's indirectly calling me a slut. I need some air. _I felt the anger rise up in me.

"What? What do you mean? I haven't slept with anyone since March and I got arrested in June, so I haven't _**fucked** _anyone the whole year, Santana!" I took a deep breath. _I need to calm before I start get really scary angry_, "I've done some things that I wish I could take back. Okay? I'm sorry that the old me use to sleep around but that's not what makes me... me. Hope that's not too much of burden for you and your father's standards," I got up from the couch. _I really need some air._

"I didn't mean to say that, Brittany," Santana said sighing. I walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I didn't turn towards her and reassure her with fake positivity and a tight-lipped smile to ensure that we're good. I just kept my hand on the door handle and stared at the door.

"I just need, um, some air," I said practically rushing towards my car. I opened the passenger side door. I rummaged through the glove department before pulling out the last pack of cigarettes I've ever bought. _Haven't even opened them yet._ I grabbed my white lighter and walked towards my backyard. _Damn, I wish I grabbed a jacket._ I sat under the little Patio Gazebos my mom had set up 2 summers ago. I took off the plastic off the box and took out a cigarette. _I quit smoking a few weeks before getting arrested. _I put the cigarette between my lips and lit it. I took a long drag. _I'm so used to letting my anger out by hitting someone but I could never ever in my whole life, hit Santana. _I blew out a big puff of smoke. _I'm not like my father._

"Didn't know you smoked," I heard Santana say behind me. I flicked the cigarette bud away from me and took out another cigarette and lit it. I took a long drag and blew out some smoke. The tensions between us was ridiculous. _We haven't been dating for long and we are already fighting. We won't make it past three weeks if this is how it's going to be._

"Britt, please talk to me. Don't shut me out please," Santana said sitting across from me. I looked up at her.

"I'm not used to...holding back. I never hit any of my girlfriends or anything like that and I never will but back there... I don't know. I scared myself at how fast and angry I got, I didn't know what I would've done. I needed to get away," I told her. Santana just stared at me intently. I looked down and took another drag from my cigarette.

"When I get upset, I get mean and I end up hitting something or someone. I don't want you thinking I'm like my father," I sighed. I put out my cigarette on the table. Santana moved to the chair next to me.

"I could never think that about you. Never in a million years would I even think you and your father were similar," She said. I just shrugged and fiddled with the box of cigarettes, debating whether I smoke another one. Santana took them from me and placed them on the table.

"Brittany, look at me please," Santana said. I looked up at her. she still had no make-up on and she still looked beautiful. She closed the space between us. It was slow and sensual and it seemed like we both needed this. This closeness to each other. Her hand cupped my cheeks and we just fell into each other. In that moment, neither of us moved. We just...existed together. The tension that we had between us just seemed to melt away. She pulled away from me first and rested her forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "I shouldn't have gotten so angry, jealous, and so freaking judgemental." I kissed her nose.

"It's fine," I said. Santana linked her pinky with mine.

"It's not fine. I'm sorry and I promise I won't judge you on your past ever again," She said. I squeezed her pinky.

"I'll like that," I said. She smiled.

"So about that date," I said chuckling. She laughed too and hugged me. I sighed. _Maybe we'll actually make it._

* * *

**A/N: This honestly took me so long to write and this is probably the longest chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait, I just wanted it to be perfect.**

**Hope you liked this enough to leave a review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know this update is late as hell but I honestly didn't feel like writing anymore. I was like so close to deleting this story but I kind of hate leaving things unfinished.. Hopefully it's good because I didn't re-read this chapter like I normally would, I skimmed through it. **

**You guys are freaking amazing. I love reading all your reviews**

**This chapter is the longest chapter. (Almost 6,000 words.) Honestly I just didn't know where to cut it off lol **

**There's a time jump in the beginning of the chapter.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Since our first date 3 weeks ago, September has been amazing. Quinn says I have mellowed out since being with Santana. I guess she's right. I haven't cursed anyone out since our first date. Santana and I haven't been spending a lot of time together this past week because my mom came back and I went back with my dad. _It's horrible_. I only see her in school and even that isn't even enough time to spend with her. He gave me a curfew. _A CURFEW! _I'm only allowed out of the house to go to school and on the weekends I have to pretend that the outside world doesn't exist. _He's such an asshole_. But I have to suck it up and deal with it. No point in making him angry, which ultimately makes me angry and I end up taking it out on a unexpected person in school and I know that Santana wouldn't like that.

It was close to 11 pm on Friday and I was laying on my bed thinking of Santana. She hasn't been in school for four days. Something about a family emergency and so she had to go to Puerto Rico. I text her but get no reply. I call her but get no reply. No reply. No reply. No reply. I'm feeling really abandoned right now. _I get that it's a family emergency and what not but did she forget she had a smoking hot girlfriend_? _It's Friday so maybe she'll pick up._ I called her. _She's not going to answer but it won't kill me to try_. It rang twice and she picked. _SHE PICKED UP. Alright calm down, Brittany, if you get too excited she's going to think your super clingy_. I had a huge smile on my face.

"Hey babe," She said somberly. My smile fell off my face. Her voice sounded really raspy like she had been crying.

"San, what's wrong?" I asked. She sniffled a bit before crying softly on the other line. I felt absolutely horrible that I wasn't with her to console her. I let her cry for a bit.

"What happened," I asked softly.

"My grandmother from my mom's side died," She said. She sounded like she was trying to hold in her tears. I didn't know what to say.

"We're fucking flying back before the funeral because my dad wants to get back to work. My mom is staying but I can't because my fucking dad said I've missed too much school. He's being a fucking prick. This is fucking bullshit," She said angrily. _Wow she said fuck a lot in that one sentence._

"Yeah, that's a dick move," I said. She sniffled some more.

"We're leaving tonight. We should be back in Ohio by tomorrow morning," She told me. I'm happy she's coming but then again she's missing out on her grandmother's funeral.

"Can I stay with you for a few days. I don't want to be in that house," She said.

"I-I don't know. My mom came back, so...," I said trailing off.

"You're with your dad," She said sadly. I felt really terrible.

"You can stay at my mom's for a few and I can try to sneak out and hang out with you," I said. She just sighed.

"I don't know," She said. It was my turn to sigh.

"I miss you," I confessed.

"I miss you too," She said, "We still need to go out on our second date." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. It's going to be very hard topping our first one," I bragged. She laughed. _God, how I missed hearing that._ I heard a beeping on the phone. Santana's laughing died down.

"Kurt's calling me," She said. _Please don't hang up on me to answer Porcelain's call. _

"Are you going to answer?" I asked tentatively.

"No, I rather talk to you," She said. I smiled.

"I can't wait to see you," I said, "Tomorrow, call me or text me before you land, so I can pick you up and we can spend the day together."

"That sounds amazing, Britt," She sighed happily. I smiled. _Damn, I really missed her. _I heard someone talking in Spanish in the background.

"Ugh, Britt I gotta go," She sighed. I sighed too.

"Damn, okay," I said kinda getting angry. _I've been wanting to talk to her since she left and when she finally answers we talk for like three minutes and she has to go_.

"Britt, don't be like that," She said. I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I said trying to keep my emotions at bay.

"You're mad. Why are you mad?" She asked.

"I thought you said you had to go?" I said angry. She sighed. _I'm being a major asshole right now. _

"Britt, please don't be like that. I don't want you going to sleep mad at me," She pleaded.

"I'm not mad, just a little disappointed. I really missed you and this is the first time since you left that we actually talked and we only talked for like 3 minutes," I said sadly. _Sound clingy much?_

"Santana, colgar el teléfono," I heard someone say.

"Espera papá," She said, "That's my dad. I guess he wants me to start packing. I really don't want to go."

"I know. I'll just get over myself because I'll see you in a few hours." I said.

"I seriously don't want to hang up. I hate hearing you sad," She said.

"Then don't hang up. Rebel against your father," I said smiling. She chuckled.

"Santanita, yo no voy a decirte de nuevo. Deja el teléfono," Her dad said angrier.

"Damn, he seems angry," I said.

"He knows I'm talking to you and that's pissing him off," She said.

"Good. Tell him I said hello," I said smiling. Santana said smiling.

"Papá, Brittany dice hola!" Santana shouted to her dad.

"Callate ahora," He shouted back. Santana chuckled. I heard someone knock on my door.

"Brittany, It's late, get off the phone," My dad said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm talking to someone and it's not that late," I said getting annoyed at him.

"Brittany," He said in a warning tone. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going out tomorrow," I told him.

"No, you're not," He said.

"Yes, I am. You can't keep me locked up here like some prisoner," I said. He huffed and left the room.

"Sorry about that," I said to Santana.

"It's okay," She said, "I better go."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon," I said. She hummed and then the line went dead. I grabbed the pack of cigarettes from my nightstand. _Sneak out and piss off my dad or stay inside and be bored out of my mind? _I sighed and got up and walked towards my window. I opened it and looked to see if my dad forgot to put the ladder back. _It's still there awesome. _I stuffed my phone in my pocket, snatched my windbreaker off my vanity and carefully climbed out the window onto the ladder, closing the window. Once I was on stable grounds, I walked over to the shed that held my motocross bike and opened it. I carefully pulled my bike out and walked it down the street, so my dad doesn't hear the engine start up. I was about to light my cigarette when my phone started to ring. I pulled my phone out my pocket. _Why is Quinn calling me?_

"Hey, Quinn," I answered. She was crying hysterically on the other end.

"Quinn! Calm down, what's happening?" I asked hopping on my bike and starting it up.

"The baby," She cried, "I'm bleeding!" _Fuck._

"Okay, Quinn are you home?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Yea," She said as she started sobbing again.

"Alright I'm on my way. Stay on the phone," I said putting the phone in my pocket and speeding down the street toward Quinn's house. I skidded onto their driveway and hopped off my bike. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"Quinn, you still there? I'm here. I'm going to take you to the hospital," I said. I heard her crying on the other end. I hung up the phone and searched for the spare key. My phone started buzzing, indicating someone was calling. I looked to see who it was. _Santana. Fuck. _I answered.

"Hey babe, I can't really talk right now," I said hurriedly.

"I was calling to tell you that I'm about to board the plane right now," She said. I sighed.

"Okay, have a safe flight, call me when you land and I'll pick you. See you later," I said digging through the plants to find the spare key.

"Britt!" She practically yelled before I hung up.

"Yes," I said picking up the key that was hidden under the various fucking rocks Judy has laying next to her front door.

"What's going on? Earlier you really wanted to talk to me and right now you act like you don't have time to talk to me," Santana says.

"Cause I don't. Something's wrong with Quinn and I have to take her to the hospital and the fucking spare key isn't fitting in the front door," I said. I was freaking out right now.

"Brittany, take a deep breath, tell me what's happening," She said. I finally got the key in the front door.

"I can't right now, okay. Look I'll pick you up when you get here, I really have to go," I said hanging up. I rushed up the stairs to Quinn's room. She was in her bed crying, clutching her stomach.

"Oh Q, come on let's go," I said picking her up. _I can't take her to the hospital on my bike. _Once downstairs I snatched Quinn's moms car keys off the counter. I unlocked the Subaru Forester and put Quinn in the passenger side.

"It's okay Quinn. When was the last time you felt movement?" I asked. She just shrugged.

"I think after breakfast," She sniffled.

"What did you eat?" I asked. I was probably breaking all the road laws but I didn't care.

"I had some oatmeal and some peanut butter covered bacon," She said. I nodded my head.

"How are you feeling?" I said glancing over to her. She started crying again.

"What if this is miscarriage?" She said crying.

* * *

We arrived at Mercy Grey Hospital. I parked and hopped out the car and grabbed a wheelchair. I opened the door and placed her in the wheelchair. I rushed her to the emergency room and up to the receptionist desk.

"I need a doctor," I said. The gray-haired nurse slowly looked up at me. She handed me a clipboard.

"Fill this out and we'll get to you," She said. I smacked the clipboard out of her hand.

"I came to the fucking ER because it's a fucking emergency that needs a doctor immediately not a fucking form," I said raising my voice. She looked slightly scared. She picked up her phone.

"I seriously hope you're calling a doctor," I said. I looked over at Quinn.

"Are you okay?" I said. She looked weak. She shook her head no.

"It's an emergency room and they're moving so fucking slow," I said glaring at the nurse behind the desk. I saw a doctor jog up to us.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Dorian, how can I help you," He said smiling.

"I think my friend is having a miscarriage. She's almost 5 months pregnant and she's bleeding," I said. He nodded his head.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Quinn," I said. My hands were shaking.

"Alright Quinn, We're going to get you a room and I'm going to get an OB/GYN in there to check you out. Is that okay?" He asked. She shook her head yes. We sped walked to the hospital room. I pulled the sheets up and picked Quinn up and laid her on the bed. I turned to Dr. Dorian.

"Can we please get that OB/GYN here fast," I said. I sat down on a chair close to the bed. _I'm so freaking tired_. My eyes felt really heavy. I yawned but tried to stay awake.

"Go to sleep Brittany," Quinn said to me.

"No, I need to be awake when the Doctor comes in," I said yawning again.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out but I heard Quinn saying my name.

"Britt, wake up," She said. I groaned and cracked an eye open.

Then a blonde haired doctor walked in. She was really good looking. _If I wasn't with Santana, oh my god, I would do some pretty erotic things with her_.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lucy Fields the OB/GYN here at Mercy Grey, how can I help you?" She said. Her voice was really hard and professional.

"Um, Quinn is almost 5 months pregnant and she was bleeding," I said. She looked at me with such concentration and nodded her head. She grabbed a machine thingy and walked up next to Quinn. She pulled some gloves on and grabbed a container.

"Quinn, can you lift up your shirt so I can put this gel on your stomach?" She said. Her voice was softer now. I just stared at her and Quinn.

"This might be a little cold," She said putting some of the gel on Quinn's stomach. She took the ultrasound camera thing, and moved it over their stomach. Dr. Fields looked at the screen.

"Have you been having any lower abdominal pains? Cramps?" She asked Quinn.

"No, none at all," She said.

"This is weird," She mumbled to herself.

"What is weird?" I asked leaning over Quinn to look at the screen. Dr. Fields turned her head and we were really close.

"It's weird because usually when you bleed in your second or third trimester it's either a ectopic pregnancy or a miscarriage but the heartbeat is good and nothing seems wrong with the uterus. Everything seems normal," She said.

"So my baby is okay?" Quinn asked. Dr. Fields nodded.

"We're gonna keep you for probably a few days to figure out why you started bleeding," She said looking at Quinn. The nurse from the ER walked in and handed Dr. Fields a clipboard. The nurse leaned into her and whispered in her ear. Dr. Fields looked over to me and then to the ground.

"Alright, thanks Betty," Dr. Fields says smiling to the nurse. I squinted at the nurse. Dr. Fields turned to me.

"If I hand you this, you promise you wont smack it out my hand," She said. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"You got a pen," I said taking the clipboard. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"I'll be back in 30 minutes to monitor her and the baby," Dr. Fields told me.

"Yes ma'am," I said saluting her. I sat down and started filling out the Patient information form.

* * *

It had to be at least 6 in the morning. Quinn has been telling me to go home but I refuse to leave her.

"Britt, You don't have to stay. I'm in good hands," She said. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" I said. She chuckled.

"I'm not but I know how your dad can be," She said. I rolled my eyes again.

"If he has an issue with me being here then he can come here and tell me," I said trying to get comfortable in the chair. Quinn chuckled. My phone started ringing. I picked it up without looking at the Caller ID.

"I'm going to land in like 30 minutes. We had a long ass layover in Orlando," Santana's voice rang through.

"Oh," is all I could say. I looked over to Quinn. She mouthed "_Santana?"_. I nodded.

"Go get her," Quinn told me. I got up from the chair.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be right there babe," I said, "I'll be right back."

"I'll be fine go get your girlfriend," Quinn said smiling. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"You okay, Britt?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yeah," I said walking towards the front of the , "I don't have my Jeep. I'm driving Judy's Silver Subaru Forester." Santana chuckled.

"Can we get some breakfast when you get to the airport?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, we can get anything you want," I said chuckling.

* * *

I was waiting outside, in the pick-up area of the airport for Santana. Her plane landed 15 minutes ago. _What the hell is taking her so long._ After waiting for a few more minutes and seriously contemplating leaving over 30 times, I finally see Santana. She was wearing black leggings (even though it's like 56 degrees out), and my grey quilted bomber jacket. _Totally forgot she had that. _She looked so tired. I whistled to get her attention. She looked and saw me and smiled. I pushed off the car and walked towards her. She dropped her suitcase handle and wrapped her arms around me and held me tight.

"The way you're hugging me would make people would think you missed me," I said. She let out a watery laugh. She slowly let go of me. I grabbed her suitcase.

"Come on let's go get some breakfast," I said.

"Santanita, where are you going?" Her dad asked from behind us. We both turned.

"I'm going to get breakfast with my girlfriend. I'll see you later," Santana said pulling me towards the car. I put her suitcase in the trunk as she got into the passengers seat. I hopped into the drivers seat and sped out of the pick-up area and back to Lima.

"Is Quinn still in the hospital?" Santana asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, they're going to keep her for a few days for observation," I told her. Santana hummed in response. We drove in silence.

"Can we go see her before breakfast?" Santana asked after a moment of silence.

"Um, yeah, sure," I said handing her my phone, "Text her and tell her that we're coming." Once she was done texting Quinn, she turned and faced me and just stared at me. I glanced over to her.

"Why are staring at me?" I asked chuckling.

"Nothing. Quinn just said that her doctor, Dr. Fields was wondering where you're at. Who's Dr. Fields?" She asked facing forward. I chuckled.

"A Doctor at Mercy Grey," I said.

"Is she the blonde with the green eyes? The OB/GYN?" She asked. I nodded.

"Why would she be looking for you? And why is Quinn seeing an OB/GYN? It's not like Quinn's preg-" Santana stopped talking. She looked over at me.

"Is Quinn pregnant?" She asked. I stayed quiet.

Brittany, is she?" She asked again.

"It's not my place to say," I said pulling into the parking lot of the Hospital. I parked and got out the car.

"You kinda answered my question already," Santana mumbled. I rolled my eyes. I opened her door.

"Come on, let's go see how Quinn is doing," I said. She interlocked our hands and kissed my shoulder.

"As much as you like to keep up your bad-ass persona, I missed you and I know you missed me too," She said. I smiled and led us into the hospital towards Quinn's room.

"Hey, San," Quinn said reading a book. I sat down on the chair as Santana sat on the bed next to Quinn. I started dosing off. Quinn started to whisper to Santana. _I guess they think I'm sleeping. _

"I bet you figured it out," Quinn said putting her book down. Santana looked over at me then back to Quinn.

"You're pregnant," Santana said. _Way to cut to the chase there, San._

"Yeah, Brittany has been helping me...with everything. Appointments, prenatal medicine, support...everything. She's amazing," Quinn said.

"Yeah, she is. She wants everyone to think she's this big ol' bad-ass but deep down she's the most caring person I know and probably will ever meet," Santana said. Quinn chuckled. They was a pause between them and I actually started to fall asleep.

* * *

"Britt," I heard someone say.

"Britt," They repeated. I groaned. _I'm still tired_. They sighed. Then i felt something wet go into my ear. What the fuck? I shot up out of my chair and glared angrily at Santana who was buckled over laughing.

"What the fuck, San?" I said angrily. _One of my major pet peeves is being woken up by someone. I don't care who it is. Don't wake me up._ She got up and walked over to me, still laughing.

"Calm down, B. Quinn told me to wake you. It's 4 p.m," She said giggling. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Quinn. I get super pissy when other people wake me up and Quinn of all people knows that.

"I'm going to smoke," I said walking out the room.

"Aw B, don't be like that," San said following me. She grabbed my hand and back pulled me towards her.

"Baby, don't be mad at me," Santana said. I tried to conceal my smile.

"I'm just going to go for a smoke. I'm not mad," I said.

"No, you're not. Give me your pack," She said. I looked at her like she was crazy but placed the cigarettes in her hand. She kissed my cheek and threw the pack in the chemical waste garbage can.

_I paid money for those_. I rolled my eyes and stomped back into Quinn's hospital room like a 5 year old being put in time out. I slumped back into the couch in the far corner of the room. Santana walked towards me and straddled my lap.

"There's a chair, over there you know," I said to her.

"Yeah, but you're more comfortable," She said.

"Where's Quinn?" I asked.

"Probably in the bathroom," Santana said licking her lips. my eyes shot down to them. _Damn, she looks so freaking good_. I leaned in to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. I nipped at her bottom lip.

"Ay babe, sin morder," She said. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to kiss, suck and nip at her neck.

"What?" I asked continuing my assault on her neck.

"Don't bite me," She repeated in English trying to keep her moans in. I smirked. My hands traveled from her waist to her ass. I gave them a quick squeeze as I nipped at her neck again. This time Santana didn't hold in the moan that was bubbling in her throat.

"Damn, I've really missed you," I said kissing her lips again. Then someone cleared their throat. Santana practically jumped off my lap and I groaned again.

"What the fuck," I looked over to the doorway. Dr. Fields was standing there, with one eyebrow raised.

"Hello again," I said waving to her. Santana face was red and she walked over to the other chair and sat down.

"Didn't meant to interrupt, I just came to check on Quinn," Dr. Fields said. I adjust myself.

"She's in the bathroom. What can I do for you?" I said with a goofy smile.

"Can you check on her?" Dr. Fields commanded. I jumped up.

"Yes ma'am," I said saluting her. I turned to the bathroom and I heard her chuckle. I looked over my shoulder to her and she stopped and put on a straight face.

"I made you laugh," I said smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Just go check on Quinn," She said grabbing the Ultrasound machine. I knocked on the door and let myself in.

"Hey Quinn, are you okay?" I asked her. She was sitting on the toilet seat, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, just everything that has happened today, finally hit me," She said, "Like I almost lost my baby today." She stood up and I hugged her. She took in a huge sigh and relaxed into my hug.

"Dr. Fields needs to check up on the baby," I said. She sighed again.

"I think she has a little thing for you," Quinn said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, I doubt it," I said walking towards the bathroom door.

"Wow, you're so in love with Santana, that you don't notice when another woman likes you," She chuckled. My eyes bulged out of my head.

"No one said anything about lo-. No one has said anything about that," I said chuckling nervously.

"If you say so," Quinn said opening the bathroom door an walking out. I stood there in shock. _Do I love Santana? I like her a lot but I doubt it's love. _I shook myself out of it and walked out. Quinn was in her bed, Dr. Fields was checking the baby, and Santana was still all the way across the room sitting in the corner on texting furiously. I walked over to her.

"Come on, I still owe you breakfast," I said smiling down at her. She gave me a small smile and got up.

"I am kind of hungry," Santana said smirking.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

The drive to Brittany's mom house was a quiet but really relaxing. At first, I thought she was taking me home.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. She just smiled smiled. She turned the car off, ran around the car and opened the door for me. I gave her a small smile and hopped out the car.

"I just want to cook for you," Brittany said walking into the kitchen. I just stood at the entrance of the kitchen and watched her move around gracefully. She grabbed the bag of flour, some milk, some eggs, chocolate chips, blueberries, and bananas and placed them on the counter.

Ooh, I love pancakes," I said sitting on one of the stools.

"I'm good at three things, motocross, dancing, and making the best pancakes in Lima," She said grabbing the mixing bowl from the cabinet. I laughed.

"I've tasted some pretty amazing pancakes in my life," I said. She turned and looked at me, smirking.

"But you haven't tasted mine," She said going back to mixing the batter. My phone started ringing. I looked at the Caller Id. _Emily. __What could she want?_

"You going to get that?" Brittany asked not turning around. I shook my head.

"No, it's just Emily. She's been texting me all day," I confessed. Brittany's shoulders slumped a little.

"Oh," She said softly, turning the stove on. She turned around and gave a big smile.

"Can you finish mixing this? Don't mix it too much or too fast, where it's really thin and watery. My pancake batter needs to be at certain thickness," She said handing me the bowl. She took out a skillet and poured a little bit of oil on it.

"You look so hot cooking for me," I said mindlessly. She let out the biggest laugh.

"Oh do I?" She said laughing and taking the batter back. She poured some of the batter in the skillet and then quickly put some chocolate chips in it. After 2 minutes or so, she turned the pancake with a spatula.

"The secret to getting the pancake perfect is the flip," Brittany said.

"The flip?" I asked utterly confused. She nodded and grabbed the skillet and flipped the pancake mid air. _Never in a million years would I ever thought I would be sitting in Brittany's kitchen watching her cook pancakes for me._ Brittany started humming song as she put the pancake on a plate for me and placed it in front of me.

"Do you like honey or maple syrup on your pancake?" She asked placing the two condiments in front of me. I grabbed the maple syrup and drowned the pancake in it. She just chuckled and started cutting up two bananas and throwing them into the batter along with the blueberries. I cut off a piece og pancake and shoved it in my mouth. _I'm hella hungry right now. Don't judge me. _I let out a moan.

"These are fucking good," I said putting another piece in my mouth. Brittany chuckled.

"Told you," is all she said.

* * *

She must have cooked 50 pancakes and I must have eaten at least 45. They were so good. We were now lounging on the couch watching t.v., trying not to fall into a food induced coma. My phone started to ring again. _Emily for the hundredth time. What could she possibly want?_

"Just answer it. She's a persistent person," Brittany said flipping the channels.

"I clearly remember you being just as persistent. How did you get my phone number again?" I teased. She chuckled.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" She said smiling. I answered the phone.

"_Hey babe_," She said. _Nope, can't do this. _Once she said that I hung up.

"That was quick," Brittany said. Then Brittany's phone started ringing.

"It's Puck," She said, "I got to answer this. It'll only be a sec." She got up from the couch and walked into her kitchen. _Why would she need to talk to Puck. I thought she didn't even like Puck._

"I didn't tell you because she was scared," Brittany said harshly. _What could they be talking about?_

"Fuck you, Noah," Brittany said, "Go Ahead. This isn't about me, so why did you call me?" They was a pause. _I guess Puck is speaking._

"Nope, I'm going to be there too," Brittany said. She walked back into the living room. She looked really pissed. She grabbed her car keys and threw on her shoes.

"Come on, we have to get to the hospital," Brittany said. I got off the couch and put my shoes on fast and grabbed Brittany's bomber jacket. Brittany locked the door, unlocked the car and hopped in. I got in the car and Brittany didn't even wait for me to put on my seat belt before reversing like a mad man.

"Calm down, B" I said clutching the arm rest. Brittany sped straight through a stop sign.

"Britt slow down, you ran a stop sign," I told her. She still wasn't listening. Brittany was approaching a red light and it didn't seem like she planning on stopping.

"Brittany, I swear to god, if you don't slow down," I said kinda scared. She practically slammed on her breaks. _Thank the lord for seat belts. _

"What the fuck Brittany. I'm never getting in the car with you when you're pissed off," I said. She was gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were turning whiter. _Well whiter than normal_. After a few moments of silence, I put my hand on her leg.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked softly. She seemed to relax.

"Puck. He thinks just because he helped making the baby makes him a father. He hasn't helped Quinn with a single thing. I have and only me. I take her to her appointments. I make sure she remembers to take her prenatal medicine. All he did was stick his dick in her and knock her up. Now he's on his way to the hospital because Quinn texted him telling him what happened," Brittany ranted. _I honestly don't get why she's mad though. _

"What's the problem though? He is the father..." I started trailing off.

"He hasn't been there for her, Santana," She exasperated. She took a calming breath but didn't say anything. I stayed quiet. _How can we go from lounging around on her couch to having this argument that has nothing to do with us. _

* * *

When we got to the hospital, Brittany and Puck argued some more in the room before Dr. Fields threatened to throw Puck out. _I'm starting to think she has a little crush on Brittany. _They quieted down before they started to argue over the TV remote. I rolled my eyes and left the room.

It's been week since that and Brittany has slightly distanced herself from me I walked into Mr. Dominic's room and marched right up to Brittany. She was talking to Mike.

"What the fuck!" I yelled at her, "Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't been," She said turning away from me.

"You're doing it again, please tell me what's bothering you?" I asked grabbing her hand. She yanked it away.

"You're smothering me. I need some space, okay? You want to be this perfect couple. I'm not that. I'm not perfect. I can't be that for you," Brittany said. I just gawked at her. _This feels a lot like a break up to me._

"Wow. Okay, Brittany," My voice wavering. I putting my hands up and taking a few steps back. I walked out of the dance room.

"Santana, you can't walk out of class like that," Mr. Dominic said.

"Watch me!" I shouted. I rushed into the library and ran straight into the independent study room. _I can't believe this. I thought we were good. _I tried to hold back my tears but couldn't. I started sobbing uncontrollably. _Fuck, what have I turned into? _I heard someone open the door and sit next to me. I didn't stop sobbing. I felt the person start rubbing my back. I turned to see who it was. It was Emily. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay," She said reassuringly.

"I thought we were good," I sobbed into Emily's shoulder. Emily just whispered reassuring things into my ear and rubbed my back._ Brittany should be the one holding me when I cry. _ That thought alone made me cry even more.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the longest update wait ever. I have the most ridiculous writers block ever. But I'm trying lol **

**Hope you like the update. Brittany is endgame don't worry. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The previous chapter was probably my favorite.**

**Shout out to _Jaminica_ for inadvertently helping me write the beginning of this chapter. Thank you so much**

**There are some quotes from like two shows that I watch, let's see if any of you guys can guess them. Put the show and the quote in your review lol :)**

**There will be quite a few POV changes this chapter. All mistakes are mine, I write these chapters over a course of days sometimes weeks and I don't really go to the beginning an thoroughly read through it ( like i should) **

**FIRST UPDATE OF 2016. Hope everyone is already having a good new year. Some crazy stuff has already happened and we're only 29 days in lol With B.O.B trying to prove that the earth is flat to Kanye going crazy on Wiz Khalifa to R. Kelly proposing to his mother. 2016 already has no chill lmaoo. Rihanna Album ANTI leaked and Zayn dropped his first single. 2016 is glorious xD**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Santana P.O.V**

I've been avoiding Brittany like the plague. I want to know what made her practically break up with me but I can't seem to face her yet. Emily's been hanging around me a lot more lately. I kind of liked her company but I just to be with Brittany. _Maybe I was suffocating her. _It was Tuesday and I sat in the lunchroom, stabbing my salad with my fork as I watched Brittany laugh and have fun with Blaine. I groaned and practically slammed my head on the table. Kurt looked over at me.

"Oh get over her. You're hot, you'll find someone else," Kurt said eating his salad.

"Oh and you're no better. You've been moping about Blaine too," I said with my head still on the table. He just huffed and continued to eat his salad. I felt someone sit next to me. I turned my head and saw Emily. She smiled at me. I groaned again. I looked up and caught Brittany looking at me. We had a little stare down before she looked away and started laughing again at something Blaine had said. _Fuck._ This is how it's been for weeks. Small brief moments of hope that I'll wake up and everything was really just a horrible nightmare. I pushed my tray away and walked out of the lunchroom. I can't be this weak girl anymore.

* * *

I walked into school the next day with a whole new confidence. I was wearing black leather skinny pants with a long tan t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and white pumps. Everybody was staring at me. I walked past Brittany and her friends. They stopped whatever conversation they had and stared at me. I gave Brittany a wink and threw her a kiss before turning away. _She's staring at my ass._ And I don't even have to turn around to know that because my ass looks fantastic in these pants. I felt someone grab my elbow and pull me into the nearest classroom. I sat on a table and just stared at Brittany.

"What are you doing?" She asked me. I smirked at her.

"What do you think I'm doing, Pierce?" I said seductively. I grabbed her jacket and pulled her close. My lips ghosted over hers.

"To tell you the truth, I've missed you," I whispered as she pulled herself away from me.

"Well..." She started off.

"I know you've miss me," I told her. Brittany looked like she was an internal battle. I just sat there watching her fight herself.

"I gotta go," She said rushing out the room. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the table and walked to my first period.

Now it was Brittany's turn to avoid me like the plague. She wasn't in any of the classes we shared and didn't go to lunch. I told Coach Sue and Mr. Schuester that I wasn't feeling to well and they let me be excused from practice for today. Emily drove me home.

"Santana, I was wondering-" I cut her off.

"Emily, I can't," I said.

"You're single," She said, "I don't understand Santana. I've been cordial. I still love you." I shook my head.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow," I said getting out of the car. Emily reversed out of my parking lot and sped off. I turned to Brittany's mom house. Brittany was standing by her car, looking at me.

"Come on, I gotta talk to you," She said getting into her car. I walked over to her car and got into the passengers seat. She reversed and started driving.

"I didn't do anything with her," I confessed. She nodded. She was having an internal battle again.

"I'm sorry, San. I let him get to me," She said.

"Who got to you?"

* * *

**Brittany P.O.V**

"My dad," I told her.

**Flashback**

_After the hospital visit, I dropped Santana off at home, dropped off Judy's car and picked up my bike. _My dad is going to kill me._ Driving up to my house I could see my dad waiting for me outside. He looked really pissed. I cursed at myself mentally. I rode right passed him and put the bike back in the shed. I walked over to him with my head down._

_"Where the fuck have you been?" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me inside. I pulled my arm away._

_"I told you I was going out," I said. He grabbed my arm again. He was really angry. He pushed me back and I slammed into the bookcase that was in the hallway. _Fuck, that hurt.

_"You went to go see that girl. That girl you took to the ball," He said like realization just hit him. My back was still against the bookcase, looking at him bewildered._

_"She won't love ever you. You come from a really fucked up home and she doesn't. You guys must be dating now, huh?" He gave a wicked smile._

_"Trust me Brittany. Girls don't like broken things. No one does. They might try to fix 'em up. Make 'em look nice on the outside but they know that on the inside everything is still fucked up. Sooner or later they can't play pretend no more and they'll just toss you to the side. Brittany, there's no way in hell this girl will ever love you," He said walking to the living room. My body followed him like a command._

_"I know her father already doesn't like you," He said chuckling._

_"Her mom does," I rushed out._

_"Brittany, no one can like or even fucking love someone as damaged as you are. Do you think people will continue driving their cars if they're all dented up and the paint is peeling? No. They might continue driving it around...until something better comes along and then off to the junkyard you go," He said._

_"I'm not-. She wouldn't-," I stopped again. _Maybe he's right? Maybe she is just waiting for something better comes along. Who would want to date a girl with a criminal record and real fucked up family? Santana's perfect and she deserve someone that is equally as perfect. And I'm not that. It's not in my DNA. I'm too fucked up and everything I touch gets fucked up too. _My eyes began to water._

_"It's your fault then. It's your fault I'm so fucked up," I said, "You're a piece of shit and everything is your fault."_

_"Baby girl, trust me no it's not. You were way fucked up before your mother started pissing me off to the point where I had to physically punish her," He said. Tears were flowing freely down my face._

_"Do you hear yourself? You're fucking crazy!" I shouted. "I love Santana, dad. I love her and she's the one thing that I know I can't mess up."_

_"I LOVE YOUR MOTHER AND LOOK WHERE THAT HAS GOTTEN US! Living in two separate houses for almost 2 years!" He shouted getting off the couch._

_"Cause you're a psychopath!" I shouted. He slapped me. I fell to the ground._

_"Love is dangerous and just face it... you're my offspring. My DNA runs through your veins. Whether you like it or not. You'll turn out to be just like me. You already have my anger. What if Santana slips up and says something you don't like and you lash out and can't control yourself and hit her. Then what?" He asked me._

_"I would never," I told him crying. He scoffed._

_"That's what I thought when I married your mum. Brittany, you are stone and stone cannot love flesh," He said before walking away from my sobbing body._

**End of Flashback**

"What did he say?" She asked me. I just shrugged.

"Nothing," I said. I clenched the steering wheel. She put her hand on my knee. I had the urge to shake it off. I guess she felt me inching my leg away from her hand. She took her hand away and sighed lowly. I pulled over to the side of the road. I sighed and turned to Santana.

"This is hard for me," I cleared my throat, "I have a hard time expressing what I want to say." Santana was staring at me hopefully. I looked down at my steering wheel.

"I lo-" I stopped myself. My dads words rang through my head. _She won't love ever you. __Brittany, there's no way in hell this girl will ever love you._

"Britt, you okay?" She asked. I looked over to her. _No, I'm not. I love you but am afraid I'm going to hurt you._ I wanted to scream and tell her how I feel.

"Yeah. I'm good," I said with a weak smile.

"Are we good?" She asked tentatively. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just dealings with things," I said driving again. Her hand landed on my thigh again.

"So... how's Emily?" I asked. Santana just rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do anything with her. Why take three steps forward just to take four steps backwards?" Santana said. I let out a relieved sigh.

"You said you wanted to talk and we hardly talked," Santana said, "What's going on in your head, Britt?"

"A lot of things," I told her.

"Then talk to me. I'm still your girlfriend, right?" She asked. I glanced over to her. I shrugged.

"You don't know? Or you don't care?" She asked defensively. I shrugged again.

"Brittany, please talk to me," She pleaded.

"I just think we need some time apart," I said. She scoffed.

"To do what? See other people?" Santana practically shouted. I pulled into my mom's driveway.

"I don't know. Maybe? Look, I don't know," I said to her. Her eyes were getting watery.

"Britt..." She said, "Don't do this to me. To us." I looked away from her.

"We're not breaking up. We just need a break, okay? I need to think some things out and I can't do it when you're always around me," I said.

"If you needed some space, you could've told me that and instead of pushing me away and making me feel like shit these past weeks," She said getting angry.

"Santana, you know I never meant to make you feel that way," I said. She scoffed and started to unbuckle herself.

"I WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU NEVER TALK TO ME ABOUT ANYTHING!" She shouted at me. She got out of my car and stormed over to her house. I just sat there and let her leave.

* * *

It's been a few days since our "conversation" and I haven't had a good nights sleep at all. I would just lay there in my bed, thinking, overthinking, and wanting to shout. I couldn't take it anymore. I approached Santana at school. She was talking to Emily.

"Santana, can we talk?" I asked her. She turned around and she looked absolutely beautiful. _She looks beautiful everyday but...wow. _She was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a thick white winter shirt and my bomber jacket.

"Whoa, you look stunning," I told her. She just rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked, getting straight to the point. I let my eyes trail over her once more before snapping up to her eyes.

"I, um, need to talk to you," I said. She put her hands on her hips.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Pierce," Emily said putting her arm over Santana's shoulder. Santana pushed her off. I glared at Emily.

"San, please? I'm trying here," I said with a small smile. Santana looked like she was going to break soon.

"Lets go babe," Emily said. _Babe? _I looked at Santana confused.

"Em, can you give me and Brittany some privacy," Santana said never taking her eyes off of me. Santana grabbed my hand and pulled me into the closet empty classroom.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked. Me.

"Are you and Emily..._talking_?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't think that's any of your business," She said getting defensive. I turned away from her and leaned against the teacher desk. I clenched my jaw and nodded.

"But if you must know, we're not. She wants to but I like you and only you," Santana said. I nodded again.

"Santana, there's a lot I want to tell you but when I try I fuck everything up. Something is wrong with me. It's like, it's not in my DNA to be happy. There's something wrong with the way I am built," I told her. She walked closer to me.

"Brittany, there's nothing wrong with you. You might a little temper on you but that's it. You're sweet and caring, and I, um, really care about you as much as you care about me," She said linking our pinkies together. I looked down at the floor.

"I don't want to hurt you, Santana," I confessed.

"You won't," She said hardly above a whisper.

"How do you know?" I asked. The bell signalling us to go to first period rang. Santana gave me a lingering kiss on my cheek.

"I don't know but I trust you. I'll see you later," She said leaving. I still felt her lips on my cheek. _Fuck, I really love_ you. I pushed myself off that desks and walked out of the classroom. _I can't do school today. _I walked passed Blaine and out the front doors. I felt all my emotions bubble up inside me. I couldn't contain them. I felt anger. I felt sadness. I felt happy. I felt despair. All those emotions coursing through my veins and I wanted to faint. _I love Santana. I need to tell her. _I patted my pockets looking for something that'll give me some courage or something that'll force me to do something spontaneous. I came up empty. _I must look crazy pacing in the parking lot. _I ran to my car and sat in the front seat. _Why did I let him get to me? Fuck, I'm so stupid._

* * *

**Santana P.O.V**

I walked out of the classroom and headed for my first period. _I think I love Brittany. _Rachel stopped me.

"Remember Glee practice this afternoon," Rachel said.

"I got Cheerio Practice too," I groaned, "Ugh I'll see what I can do." Rachel nodded and walked towards her first period. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to see Blaine standing behind me. He looked angry.

"What did you do to Brittany?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I continued walking to my first period.

"Santana!" He said. I turned and looked at him viciously.

"What Blaine?" I practically yelled.

"Brittany left school. So, I'll ask you again, what did you do to her?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What makes you think I did something?" I countered. He crossed his arms.

"Because you've manipulated with her before. When you were flirting with her while dating Emily," Blaine said. _He's really starting to piss me off._

"Me and Brittany's relationship is our relationship. Not yours, not Kurt's, not every fucking body obsessed with us, it's **ours. **So I'll like it if you'll take your fairy ass and over gelled hair out of my fucking relationship," I said calmly. He looked frightened.

"I'm just saying you better not make her cry," Blaine said. I looked down.

"And what if she makes me cry?" I asked him defeated.

"Brittany is so freaking in love with you, that'll never happen," He said before walking away. I stood there shocked at what I just heard_._ _Love_?

* * *

Throughout the whole day I tried to think of a way to tell Brittany that I loved her. The main thing that kept popping up in my head is singing her a love song. _Damn Glee Club._ Once Emily dropped me off at home, I went straight upstairs and passed out on my bed. _Being in Cheerios and Glee is super draining. _I was sleeping when my mom got back from the mall. _She does her Christmas shopping early. _And when my dad got off from his shift at the Hospital. I heard them both talking outside my door but I was still too tired to get up.

"Ramón, She's been sleeping a lot lately. I'm worried about her," My mom said. I heard my dad scoff.

"Nothing is wrong with her," My dad said firmly. I could tell that my mom rolled her eyes at the sentiment.

"Ramón, I know when something is wrong with my daughter. She isn't eating like she used too and we never see her any more. She wakes up and head straight to school. After school it's Cheerios practice then Glee Club. She used to come home and watch Sweet Valley High with me but now she goes straight to her room and locks herself in. Something is wrong," My mom said. I heard my father exhale heavily.

"Maybe it's that Brittany girl," He said with disgust. My eyes started to well up with tears.

"Why are you pig-headed. Brittany is so sweet and caring towards Santana. Santana seemed happier with Brittany than she did when she was with Emily," My mom said, "Whatever you have against Brittany's dad don't take your frustrations and anger out on Brittany."

"We don't need Santana hanging around, let alone dating someone like her," My dad argued. I slowly got out of my bed and headed towards my door.

"I hope they did break up so that Santana can get some sense back into her and get back with Emily," He said. I unlocked and opened my door.

"If you love Emily so much, why don't you date her then?" I said brushing past them both.

"Santanita-" My dad started.

"No. I'm tired of people telling me who is good for me and who isn't," I said. "I love Brittany. We've been dating for like two months and a half but I've never felt this strongly about a person before. Brittany is the probably the best thing that has ever happened to me and she made me happy. Shouldn't that what matters the most. Someone making me happy?" I felt some tears roll down my cheek. My mom came to my side.

"Oh baby, are you okay?" She asked. I wiped my tears away and put on a strong facade.

"I don't even know if Brittany even wants to date me anymore. Hope you're really happy," I said before storming out the house.

* * *

**Brittany P.O.V**

I stayed at my mom's house for the rest of the week. I decided I could take a early weekend and didn't go to school. It was Friday morning and I heard some persistently ringing the door bell. _What the fuck?_ I knew it wasn't my dad because he would've let himself in. The only real friend I have is Quinn and she went to school. _I know because I was the one who drove her. _I walked cautiously to my front door and looked through the peephole to see who it was. _?_ I opened the front door.

"What do you want?" I asked. He stepped inside and went straight to the living room and sat down.

"I'm not fully sure why I came here. I'm on my lunch break and this has really bothering me," he said. I rolled my eyes and sat on the armchair across from him.

"What do you want?" I said. He adjusted his shirt and looked at me seriously.

"I know for a fact that you make my daughter really happy. And of lately she...hasn't," He said. _This is super awkward_. He cleared his throat.

"Um, I have been a complete asshole to you because of my issues with your father and I apologize," He said, "My daughter loves you a lot and I think me being a pessimist towards your relationship is stupid because no matter how horrible I can be, that won't stop her from seeing you or stop her from loving you." I stared at him slack-jawed.

"Okay," was all I could manage out. He nodded and check his watch.

"I have to go. Nice speaking to you, Brittany," He said getting up. I walked him to the front door. He was half way to his car before I stopped him.

"Mr. Lopez?" I yelled out. He stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"How do you know that Santana loves me?" I asked nervously. He chuckled.

"Her eyes give her away. The way she looks at you is like you guys have been together forever. You guys are soulmates," He said.

"Thank you," I said. He nodded and got into his car. I went back into my house and sat back into my armchair. _I really need to think some shit out._

* * *

It was Monday and I seriously didn't want to go to school at all. I was at my locker when Santana walked past me. She smiled and stopped in front of me.

"Hey," She said. I smiled.

"Hey," I replied. She linked our pinkies together. I looked down and smiled again. _I miss her so much._

"Your dad came over my house yesterday," I said not looking up at her. She pulled away from me.

"Why?" She asked. I continued looking down.

"Um, he actually apologized," I started, "for being so...rude and an asshole towards me and our relationship." I finally looked at her. She had the undecipherable look on her face.

"And what relationship is that?" She asked.

"Santana, I'm so stupid to think that I could possibly lie my life regularly again after dating you. I can't. It's not possible," I said.

"What are you saying?" She questioned. I looked down and gave her a small smile.

"What I'm saying is that, I would be stupid to try to date someone that isn't you. I can't imagine myself with anyone else and-"

"I love you," Santana blurted out. I looked up with a shocked expression.

"Wow, I blew it. Fuck, it wasn't supposed to come out like that. I wanted it to be grand gesture before telling you that I love you." She rambled.. I kissed her.

"I had this great idea to tell you during the pep rally today," She rambled. I kissed her again.

"It was going to be magical. The cheerleaders were going to do some amazing stunts around the stage and Glee Club was going to sing an amazing song," She kept rambling. I kissed one last time and she finally got the hint. She wrapped her arms around me neck and kissed me harder. The bell signalling us to get to first period rang, knocking out of our trance.

"I love you," Santana said once more. I smiled.

"I am crazy in love with you," I replied.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. Chapter 12 done. I honestly might just end this around chapter 15 or so. I haven't decided yet. I am graduating high school soon, so I'm trying to finish this before I graduate. **

**Reviews makes the world go round lol. It takes like 30 seconds to write a simple review (:**


End file.
